Make or Break
by Jacobslove26
Summary: It had always been Mia and Jacob until a certain Chief's daughter comes into the picture. Will it make or break what they always had or will it cause chaos for everyone?
1. Chapter 1

I quietly walked up to the door and turned the doorknob…it was locked. "Shit" I muttered before stepping off the porch and made my way to the back of the house. I looked up to my bedroom window and noticed there were no lights on, which meant mom was in bed. I climbed up the large tree that was positioned just right beside of my window. I waited for any movement in the house before swinging and landing on the small balcony. I rushed into my room and stripped down as fast as I could. As I was sliding into bed, I brushed against someone and froze.

"You're finally home" the person said. I let out the breath I had been holding and turned to look at Sam when my eyes were adjusted.

"Dammit Sam!" I whispered yelled. "You scared the piss out of me." I felt the bed shake as he laughed.

"What are you doing out until midnight?" he asked leaning up on one arm and facing me.

"I was with Jacob." I replied.

"And what were you doing with Jacob?"

"Really Sam?" he arched his eyebrow. "fine we snuck into Quil's room and super glued all his underwear to his backpack." I laughed. Sam laughed too.

"You and Jacob are always getting into shit huh?" he asked. I nodded. "Are you two serious?"

"I don't know even know what that means. I mean we are fifteen and have been dating for a year and a half. We are together all the time. He loves me and I him. He is my best friend and I can't imagine life without him. Like you and Emily."

"Do you ever do anything serious together?"

"We work on things, talk, watch movies, and we have fun when we aren't all over each other" I said. When I realized what I said my eyes widened. Sam sounded like he choked.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"We just hold hands and make out. Like everything but slept together." I answered.

"So you do other things that could be considered a step away from sex."

"Yeah but on top of the clothes. Like I have never touched…and he hasn't either. We just aren't one hundred percent ready for that yet."

"Oh good." Sam answered.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked. He nodded.

"I know Jake and I are only fifteen, but I feel drawn to him. Like if I'm not with him then I am not complete. It is as if I know everything he would think and do. Like I know him inside out. The best way to describe it is we are one. Like I would lose myself if I didn't have him." I looked up to meet Sam's eyes. There were so many emotions playing in them. Happiness, Hope, confusion, but most of all pride. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know baby girl, but that is how I feel with Emily. I love Leah, but I love Emily more. I just can't explain it. I am happy for you though." He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I hate to cut this short, but I have to get back to Emily's. I saw you out so I locked the door and shut the lights off to cover your ass." He smiled.

"Thanks Sam. I love you."

"Love you too. See you tomorrow." He climbed out the way I came in. I laid there for a minute before finally falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up and went downstairs. Mom was making me breakfast when I walked in the kitchen. "Good morning sweetie. How was your date with Jacob last night?" she asked sitting pancakes in front of me. I snickered. "what did you two do?"

"Super glued Quil's underwear to his backpack when he fell asleep." I replied. She laughed.

"You and Jacob are going to get into so much trouble one day." I shrugged.

"It will be so worth it." I started eating when the door opened and Jacob walked in. "Hey Jake." I said smiling at him. He walked over and kissed my lips before licking the syrup off of his own.

"Hey babe. Good morning Allison."

"Hello Jacob, you hungry?" she asked. He nodded. While mom made Jake's plate he took a seat beside of me.

"So, have you talked to Quil this morning?" I asked. He chuckled.

"He is so mad at us right now." He laughed. " His mom had to dig out the extra one for him." I dropped my fork.

"Oh no! Not the super bright green one" I answered. He nodded and we both broke out into a round of laughter.

"What did his mom say?" Mom asked putting a plate in front of Jacob and sitting down with her own.

"That is why Quil was mad. She laughed and said "that was a good one."" Jacob said. Mom snickered.

"You know since he is so mad, he is plotting revenge." I added, finishing up my pancakes. Jacob nodded.

"Yeah, and that scares me. I already hid all of my underwear under my mattress." I laughed.

As we finished eating, Sam walked in. He looked at the three of us and shook his head. I smiled. "Hey Sammie boy." I said smiling a big grin. HE rolled his eyes.

"Good morning mom…Jacob…" he said as he went and hugged mom.

"Morning" Jacob said. "You ready to go, Mia?" he asked. I nodded.

"Let me grab my bag." I put my plate in the sink and ran up to my room. Jake was right behind me. I had just grabbed my bag when he pushed me down on the bed and kissed me.

"I missed you last night." He said before kissing my lips again. I ran my hand over his chest as I deepened it.

"I missed you to." I whispered as he pulled away and looked into my eyes. His hair fell around us in a curtain. "We better go before we are late though." I leaned up and kissed him again before he pulled me up with him. His arms were wrapped around me. I wanted him so bad. I grabbed my bag and we ran down the stairs. I kissed mom and Sam goodbye while Jake waved and we ran out the door. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers when we slowed down to a walk. "Jacob, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can." He said bending down and kissing me again.

"Do you want me?" I asked looking up to meet his eyes. We stopped and stared at each other for a minute. In his eyes I saw my life…our life.

"We are together aren't we?" he asked.

"I mean physically. Jacob, I want you so bad it hurts. I can't be around you without wanting every part of you." I said.

"I know what you mean, but I don't know if I am ready for that yet."

"I'm not saying I am either, I am telling you what you do to me."

"I get it. I want you just as bad." He said taking a deep breath. I nodded.

I was a pretty girl. I am five foot six and have the perfect round butt to fill my jeans out and a big chest. My black hair hangs to my waist and I have bright green eyes. The only thing Quileute about me is my hair and my tan. Sam and I have the same parents, only I looked more like mom's mom than her. It was odd really.

We were almost to the school when Jake pulled me to a stop. "Mia, before I forget Charlie Swan bought my dad's truck for his daughter Bella so we will be heading over there in the morning before school."

"Oh, ok. Will you be in school tomorrow?" I asked stopping to look up at him.

"Of course I will, silly. I just wanted to let you know." He smiled before leaning down and kissing me. I giggled against his lips.

"Break it up you two." Jacob and I looked to where the voice was and saw Quil and Embry waiting on us. I laughed and we walked toward the school.

"Hey guys." Jacob said. "I like that backpack Quil." I kept my lips tight together and held in a laugh. Embry was silently shaking with laughter. He and I just stared at each other to see who would break first. "Where's your other one?"

"My other one had underwear super glued to it when I got up this morning. It looked like a full on back pack made up underwear." Quil replied. Embry and I could not hold it anymore so we let it all out. "And you, only your master mind would think of something that awful."

"Now Quil, Jacob deserves all the credit for this one. I just glued them on there." Embry high fived me.

"I will get you back." He answered before walking away. The three of us laughed before we ran to catch up with him.

I went straight to my locker after getting in the school and switched my stuff out. I had just finished and shut my locker when I was turned around and pressed against the locker. "I guess I will see you at lunch?" Jacob said.

"Of course you will." I whispered against his lips as he pressed them against mine. It was always like the world would disappear when he kissed me. He pulled back and looked down at me. "How do you have such an effect on me?" I whispered.

"You have the same on me." he answered before kissing me again.

"I love you" I said as he turned to go.

"I love you too." I smiled and went the opposite direction to first period.

When I walked in, Kim was already sitting at our table. She was doodling on her notebook again and I bet I could guess what it was. "Well hello Mrs. Jared Cameron" I said taking my place next to the window. Jacob had gym first period so I sat here and watched him.

"Good morning Mia." Kim said. She smiled up at me as I sat down. I loved Kim to death. She was a sweet girl and could be shy at times. She had been in love with Jared for a long time, but he never seemed to notice.

"Quil is mad at Jacob and me now." I laughed.

"Oh no, what did you do?" she asked.

"Glued his underwear to his backpack." I replied. She laughed.

"You and Jacob are a handful you know?" I nodded before looking out the window where he walked out followed by Quil and Embry. I smiled when he looked at me and waved. I quickly returned it and looked back to Kim. "You guys will be married one day."

"I hope, I don't see anyone but him." I sighed. "And honestly that scares me."

"Why does it scare you?" she turned so she was facing me.

"Because we are only fifteen and I love him so much that if he wouldn't want to be with me anymore I would be lost."

"It's you and Jacob. Everyone knows that you guys are made for each other. You worry too much." I snuck another peak as I ran my hand through my hair. He was looking at me concerned.

"I'm fine." I mouthed to him. He nodded and winked at me making me smile again. "I hope you are right Kimmie." I sighed. "Before I forget, Jared, Paul, and my brother are all hanging out together now." I whispered.

"Seriously? That is a little strange isn't it?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't think so. Yeah they may be younger, but they are all working around the Rez from what Sam says." I replied.

"Well that's good. We do need all the help we can get around here." Kim replied before Mr. Mason began the day's lesson.

I sat staring out the window, watching Jacob move as they played football. The girls all stared, but he didn't even notice them. He was a fast runner, his hair was pinned in a small bun at the back of his neck. The way he moved was so graceful. It literally took my breath away sometimes. As I sat watching him, he turned and smiled at me. His smile was enough to send my heart into hysterics. I returned the smile and then focused back on the movie that was playing.

It wasn't long before lunch had started. I walked out of science with Jared and Paul and headed to my locker where I would meet Jacob. "So how are you and Black?" Paul asked. In all honesty Paul has wanted me since I turned him down six months ago. Even though I was with Jacob he did not care one bit. It was around that time he changed. He was bigger now…taller. He had cut his hair and even grew some muscle. The same thing had happened to Jared too.

"Me and Jake are fine, Paul." I answered rolling my eyes. "Why do ask?" I kept on walking as they followed.

"Because Paul has a thing for you, Mia." Jared snickered.

"Yeah well, I am not one of your one nights or two minutes nor will I ever be." I said raising an eyebrow to challenge him. He sighed.

"Mi, it's not like that with you. It wouldn't be like that with you..." Paul said giving me puppy eyes.

"Is the line that every girl hears." I finished. Jared laughed.

"She got you there, Paul" Jared chuckled. Paul glared at him before punching his arm.

"Paul listen to me. I am with Jacob, I love him. You and me, we will be nothing more than best friends." I sighed.

"One day Mi bug you will be mine." He said before kissing my head and running off. I rolled my eyes. As I turned the corner Jake was leaning against my locker. I felt instantly happier.

"Hey babe." Jake said smiling at me. I dropped my bag and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I was face to face with him now. "I love the greeting." He said holding me to him as he leaned in and kissed my lips.

"MMmm, I love greeting you like this. I missed those lips." I said smiling at him. He chuckled.

"Do you wanna skip lunch?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I would love to, but I am kind of hungry." I laughed.

"Well lets go eat." He said. I dropped myself to the ground. "But I would love to have one more kiss." He leaned forward and backed me to the lockers before capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. My hands found their way to the back of his neck where I untied his hair and let it fall around us. Subconsciously I pressed my body to his, needing to feel him everywhere. "I need you." I breathed as he kissed my neck. To an on looker it was like he was whispering to me. His hair covered our faces completely.

"I need you too. I don't know what you are doing to me." He whispered back, he never stopped the assault on my neck and I didn't want him to.

"Jake, maybe we are ready for the next step and we are just thinking too much into it." I breathed.

"I am thinking the same thing." This time he pulled away and looked into my eyes. "I love you, Mia. There is something about you that drives me crazy when I am with you and away from you."

"I feel the same way." I said smiling.

"Hey you guys, ready to go to lunch?" I looked to my right and saw Embry walking up with Quil.

"Yeah, we are ready." I replied sticking my bag in my locker.

"Let's go, I hear they are having pizza." Quil said rubbing his hands together. Jacob laughed and grabbed my hand as we began walking into the cafeteria. I gave them money for my lunch and went to find a table to sit down. I noticed that Kim was sitting at the table that was beside of Jared. I nonchalantly walked past her and waved. I dropped my hand and "accidentally" knocked her books and pencils off the table. I bent to help her pick them when Jared did the same. As he was handing her the last pencil she looked up at him and they both froze. I looked between the two and watched as Kim blushed. "I'm Jared." He said introducing himself.

"Yeah I know…I'm Kim." I smiled and headed to a table by the window. A minute later Jacob sat down facing me, straddling the bench like me. Quil and Embry were still in line getting their food. I scooted forward so that I was now straddling his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. I instantly felt the effect I had on him between my legs. I shuddered feeling ourselves against each other.

"My mom is working tonight." I whispered against his lips.

"What about Sam? Doesn't he check up on you?" he asked against my lips.

"Yeah but not after ten. Come stay with me." I whispered. "I want you so bad it hurts. I need you Jacob."

"I need you too, Mia. So bad." He breathed. I rocked my hips enough so that he felt me but also so no one would know what I was doing. Sure they seen me sitting on his lap facing him and our foreheads together but that was it. It looked like we were just having a normal conversation. Jacob's breath caught. I wanted to go faster but I couldn't. He carefully cupped my butt and slid his fingers between my legs. I sucked in a breath. "You are so hot right here." He said rubbing.

"Jacob we have to stop while we are here. Oh my gosh I want you so bad. I will explode if we don't break this up." He nodded and kissed my lips. I moved off of him in time to see Quil and Embry sit down and Paul staring with wide eyes. I was so turned on at the moment that I would probably do Jacob right here. I knew Paul knew what was going on with me and Jake. I don't know how but I knew. I looked at him and placed a finger over my lips. He just nodded and looked away.

All through lunch there was tension between me and Jacob. Not bad tension, just sexual tension. Yes we are fifteen, but we are also more mature than most fifteen year olds. Jacob's sisters moved away, his mom passed, so he has been taking care of his dad. On my side, my dad left years ago. It was only me, mom, and Sam. Mom was depressed and out of it for years so Sam took care of me. Then he ran away for two weeks and mom about lost it. So basically it has always been me. Me and Jake really, we had each other.

"So what do you guys wanna do after school?" Embry asked stuffing pizza in his mouth.

"We could go to the beach." Quil said. I nodded.

"That sounds great, but I can't my mom works tonight so I have to have dinner with her and then I have some chores to finish tonight too." I replied. I felt Jake slide his hand onto my thigh and squeeze. I looked over at him and smiled.

"I have to pass you guys. I have to work on the truck after school." Jacob said as he took a drink of his soda.

"Seriously?" Embry asked. He nodded.

"When is your dad ever going to get rid of that thing?" Quil asked.

"That is why I am working on it. Charlie Swan bought it for his daughter that is moving in with him next week. It has to be ready." Jake added.

"It's about time." Embry said. Quil nodded in agreement.

"So, since you guys aren't coming. Then we will just help you with the truck."

"Yeah, it's not a problem. If you get most of it done than we can meet up at the beach.' Embry added.

"I will call you guys. Dad has some things he wants me to do before I start on the truck." Jacob said. They nodded.

School passed by quickly. When the final bell rang, I went to my locker and switched my books before shutting my locker and walking out of the school. Jacob and the guys were leaning against the railing when I walked out the door. "Hey Mia." Jake said.

"Hey Jake." I said kissing his lips. I turned to Quil and Embry. "So what are your plans then?" I asked as we began walking home.

"Well I have to go home and help Grandpa Quil around his house. Then when Jake calls I guess I am going over there." Quil answered.

"I have homework tonight and then I am waiting on Jacob to call." Embry added.

"Well I have to get home, start dinner, do homework, clean the whole house, mow the grass, and then I should finished." The guys gave me a sympathetic look. "What, I am a female." They started laughing. We arrived at Embry's house first and then Quil's. We were walking toward mine when Sam popped out of the woods followed by Paul and Jared. They were all shirtless. "Well Sammie, how does Emily feel about you running around naked?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He laughed.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am going to the Makah Reservation with Emily this evening. Paul and Jared will be busy with the council tonight so if you need anything go to Jacob's or call us." He said. I nodded.

"Alright. Why do you and Em have to go to the Reservation for?" I asked leaning into Jake's side. Paul's eyes never leaving me for one minute.

"So I can ask her family for their blessing and to pick up her niece Claire."

"Wow, already taking the plunge." I snickered. He rolled his eyes.

"Just behave." He said before they took off in the direction opposite of us. We began walking down the road again.

"Ya know Jake, you can come over tonight." I said quietly. I looked up at him and he was smiling. We reached my house a few minutes later.

"Have fun." He said with a mysterious glint in his eye.

"oh yeah. I am going to start dinner and get my homework done. After everything in the house I should be finishing the yard around six. Then I can come over and help you." I said.

"Ok. Sounds good." He bent down and kissed my lips before I walked toward my house.

I went in the house and put my bag in my room before going down the stairs and starting dinner. I had brought my homework with me to do while I got everything ready. When my homework was finished, I put the lasagna in the oven and set the timer. I had one hour. I began cleaning the downstairs. Once everything was dusted and mopped and the bathroom cleaned. I checked the timer. I had five minutes. I grabbed the cheese bread and put it on a pan. When the lasagna was ready, I took it out and replaced it with the bread. Five minutes later, the dinner was done. I could hear mom making her way down the stairs. "Wow hunny, dinner looks and smells delicious and the house is clean." She smiled.

"Yes maam. I just have to finish upstairs and then mow the grass and I am finished." I grinned.

"Great. I will be home at 7 in the morning. If you need me call me." I nodded. We sat down and ate before mom showered and I began cleaning and starting laundry. Thirty minutes later, she left and I was done. I changed into a pair of black cheerleading short shorts and a white tank top that hugged me perfectly and slipped on my black converse. I walked outside and pulled out the push mower and began mowing the grass. I looked across the road and saw Jacob outside. He was building something for his dad and didn't have a shirt on. The heat I felt earlier spread through my body. I quickly looked away and finished the yard before putting everything away. I had just walked out of the shed and was going to lock the door when a hand met the door. I turned and saw Jacob standing there in jeans and no shirt. His torso glistened with a little sweat much like my own body.

"Geez Jake you scared me." I said looking into his eyes. He smirked and picked me up by my butt, pushing me against the wall.

"I want you, Mia. Now." He said crushing his lips to mine. I kissed him back just as heatedly. This was hot. Both of our sweaty bodies all over each other. He carried me into the shed and shut the door. My legs wrapped around him possessively as he kissed down my neck. I was going to have him…all of him. I reached down, undid his pants and let them fall to the floor. He captured my lips once again his eyes never leaving mine. Jacob's hands were all over my body at once. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of him touching me everywhere. As I leaned my head back, Jake slid a finger into my core. I moaned as it stretched me. "You ok?" he asked breathlessly.

"With you…always." I whispered. He smiled before devouring my lips all over again. The touching continued both on his part and mine. I ran my hand down and under his waist band, taking him in my hand. Jacob was big…no he was huge. I gasped feeling him grow in my hand. A moan escaped from between his lips. I unwrapped my legs and fell to my knees, tasting him. Jacob leaned forward, placing his hands on the wall for support.

"Oh shit, Mia." He moaned. I felt myself grow wetter with every word and sound that escaped his lips. He picked me back up and pulled my shorts off. He then placed me on the hood of my dad's old car and slipped a condom on before he entered me slowly. I moaned as his width spread me. "Mia, are you sure you are ok?" he asked. I nodded. Before long Jacob was picking up pace. I let out a pleasurable moan and shuttered as I climaxed. Jacob followed right after. I sat up and pulled on my shorts before facing Jacob. He smiled at me and pulled me to him. I noticed he had also gotten dressed again. "I love you Mia Uley." He said kissing my lips softly.

"I love you too, Jacob." I answered.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Thursday and had been three days since Jacob and I lost our virginity to each other. We were closer now than we had been if that was even possible. Paul watched me more now than ever which didn't really make me as uncomfortable as it should. He seemed like he was waiting for something. I walked to my locker and saw Kim and Jared walking towards me. They were talking and laughing like they had known each other forever. "Hey guys." I said smiling.

"Hey Mia." Kim said.

"Hi Mi." Jared said next. "What are you doing when you leave here?"

"I am going to Jake's house. I'm making dinner for him and Billy tonight." I said opening my locker and throwing my books in. I was relieved I didn't have homework tonight.

"That is right." Jacob said as he hugged me from behind. I looked over my shoulder and smiled.

"Where did you come from?" I asked him.

"I had to go to Ms. Night's room for some extra credit work." He replied kissing my cheek.

"Oh ok." I looked back to Kim and Jared. "What are you two going to do?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"I am taking Kim out on a date tonight." Jared said. Kim blushed.

"Well you two kids have a good time. I guess I will see you around." They waved and we walked out of the school. As we were walking down the steps Paul caught my arm.

"Mia can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. I nodded and looked to Jacob.

"I will be right back." I said smiling. He nodded and watched as I followed Paul down the steps and over by a tree. "What is it Paul?" I asked.

"Hear me out. I don't mean to be all weird around you. I am just watching out for you. I know that you slept with Jacob. Just be careful. I don't want you getting hurt." He said, his eyes were pleading me.

"Look Paul. Jacob won't hurt me. We are meant to be together." I said. "If it makes you feel better I will watch my back." I said to humor him. He gave me a small smile and nodded. I hugged him and then walked back over to Jacob who was waiting for me.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded. We began walking back to his house hand in hand, not really saying too much.

"Jacob, do you regret taking our relationship to the next level?" I asked. He stayed quiet for a while before answering.

"It's not that I regret it, Mia. It was great. I just feel like I am losing control with you. You make me crazy in a good way and it scares me." he admitted.

"I know what you mean, Jake." I said. "But you're not breaking up with me are you?" He stopped and looked down at me.

"No I'm not breaking up with you." He said smiling. "It may be a scary ride with you, but I am on it for as long as you will let me."

"You shouldn't have said that, Black." I grinned and pulled him into a kiss. We continued walking until we reached his house. I let go of his hand and ran in ahead of him. "Honey I'm home" I called. Billy came rolling into the kitchen.

"There's my girl." He said, his eyes shining. I smiled. "I missed you sweetie."

"Missed you too, Billy."

"So when is the wedding?" I looked back at Jacob and his face was red.

"Um…what wedding?" I asked sitting on Billy's lap. He laughed.

"Yours and Jacob's I swear you two are just like Sarah and Me." he laughed. I blushed. Billy and Harry always said that Jake and I would end up being childhood sweet hearts and that the spirits chose me for him and vice versa. "You two going to the bonfire?"

"Do you want to go?" Jacob asked.

"Sure. I couldn't miss out on Billy's legends."

"Good. It starts at 6. Don't be late." He said shooing me off his lap. I chuckled and followed Jake outside. As we stepped off the porch, he handed me a Pepsi that he had got out of the refrigerator. "Don't forget my dinner" Billy called as we rounded the corner of the house.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I called back. I heard him laugh before he shut the door. "Get me the hamburger and seasoning and I will make the patties and put them straight on the grill." Jacob smiled and ran into the house as I walked out back and fired up the grill. Five minutes later he returned with the hamburger, seasonings, and a plate.

The rest of the evening flew by. After making dinner, Jake and I worked on the truck a little bit before getting cleaned up and heading to the bonfire. Sam and Emily were there as well as Jared and Kim. Sam and Emily showed up a little later and then Paul, Embry, and Quil showed up a little later and of course at separate times. Even the Clearwater's showed up. We listened to the stories which Billy told. Each time he would tell us the legends, I would always get sucked in. Especially the legend of the Third Wife. I looked over at Jacob and smiled as Billy told my favorite legend. I liked to believe these were all true. That a love like imprinting truly existed. Even if it didn't, I think the love Jacob and I had, came pretty close.

The night finally came to a closing. I hugged everyone goodbye and joined Billy and Jacob as they walked back home. We talked about the legends with Billy asking us if we believed them or not. "I don't really know, Billy. I mean I would love to believe that the legends were true. It would be nice to have a love like that and have a protector all of your life." I replied. Billy looked at me with hope in his eyes. "The legends had to start somewhere so I am sure there is some truth, but which parts is hard to tell."

"I agree with Mia. Some of the parts have to be true it is just figuring out which parts of the legends to believe." His dad nodded.

"That is why they are called Legends. You just never know. Some people may figure it out while others will remain wondering." Billy said. Jacob smiled at me.

Once Billy went in the house, I sat down on the steps with Jacob and leaned against him. "What did you think of the Legends, Jake?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I say, why do we need Legends about loving someone when we have that love right now." He replied. he leaned down and kissed me gently.

"Jacob, my romantic boyfriend. I love you."

"I love you too." I stood up and stretched.

"Wanna go prank Quil?" I asked. Jacob smirked.

"Sure let's go." We began walking to Quil's house. All of the lights were off when we got there so Jake and I snuck around to the back of the house. His window, again, was opened and his lights were off.

"I think we should tie the legs of his jeans together and hang them throughout his room" I whispered. Jacob laughed and shook his head. "then we should put a bunch of Legos around his bed." I laughed. Jacob held his sides as he laughed.

"Sounds good. You going in first, or me?" he asked.

"um, I went in first last time, you should go this time." Jacob nodded and went through the window. I had just started to go in when Jake screamed. The lights came on and I heard Quil laughing his ass off. When I looked in, Jake was covered in chocolate and feathers. I couldn't help myself from laughing. Before I knew it, Quil pulled a string and I was bombarded with a bucket full of whip cream. I stopped laughing then and jumped through the window attacking Quil. He screamed just as Old Quil walked in.

"What is going on in here?" he asked looking at the three of us. When his eyes landed on Jacob he began laughing. "Get this mess cleaned up and go home." He chuckled before walking back out. I looked at Quil.

"Guess you have the mess since you made it." I said grabbing Jacob and going back through the window. We were a few feet away when he stopped.

"What am I supposed to do about all of this?" he asked motioning toward his chocolate covered self.

"I can help with that" I said. I walked over and licked his lips. "Mmm you taste good." Jacob laughed before returning the favor. Needless to say, we went back to my house and had a little kinky fun.

A few weeks had passed. Jacob and Billy had taken the truck to Bella and even went over there to watch a game. Which is where they were now. I was starting to feel kind of lonely and neglected. Jacob always talked about Bella. I knew he would have more to say after he got home tonight. It was like he was crushing on her. I tried to ignore it but it hurt. I leaned across the bed and dialed Sam's number. After three rings someone picked up.

"Hello" it was Sam.

"Hey Sam. Are you busy?" I asked.

"Not at the moment. Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I was just wondering if you wanted to go cliff diving or a hike or something." I replied.

"We can find something to do. Want me to come there or are you coming here?" I thought for a moment.

"How about we go to the beach and I will meet you half way."

"Sounds good." I smiled hanging up the phone. I slipped a pair of my denim capris on with a long sleeved black t-shirt and my new Sperry's. I grabbed my cell phone and locked the door behind me as I walked out of the house. I was walking for about five minutes when I saw Sam up ahead. He waved when he saw me.

"What's the matter Mia?" he asked putting an arm over my shoulder.

"It's nothing, Sam." I answered.

"Mia, talk to me." I sighed.

"It's Jacob. Ever since Bella came to town, I feel like I am slowly losing him. When he first met her he came to school talking about how much she had changed and all this other stuff. Then when we were at the beach, her and her friends were there and he walked off to talk to her leaving me with Kim and Jared. Now he is over there to watch the game."

"She is just new and all of you used to play together as friends when you were little. Jacob is probably just catching up with her that is all." Sam said.

"At the expense of ditching me?" I asked. Sam looked a little peeved.

"He may not realize that is what he is doing. Have you talked to him?" I shook my head.

"No, to be honest I don't want him to think I am one of those girls ya know. The ones who don't like their boyfriends talking to other girls."

"I understand. It will all work out. I promise." I smiled at Sam and went walking down the beach talking.

Time went by quickly. Jacob and I were changing. I felt like I was holding on to something that I didn't have anymore, but I was afraid of letting go and losing him. Sex was never an option anymore and we never had that intimate, passionate relationship that we once had. We were simply friends. I woke up in time for school this morning and jumped in the shower. After washing my hair and bathing, I got out and wrapped a towel around myself before drying my hair. Once it was completely dry I plugged in my straightener and went to get dressed. I went through my closet and picked out a pair of tight fitting denim capris, a black sleeveless V-neck shirt, and a pair of black ballerina flats. Next, I went back to the bathroom and straightened my bangs over my right eye and pinned the rest of my hair in a low ponytail. When my hair was perfect, I added some light make up and my silver hoops to top off my look.

As soon as I finished getting ready, I slipped on my bracelet that Jacob had made me a few months back and grabbed my back pack. Mom was up and about when I walked into the kitchen. "Don't you look beautiful?" she said smiling at me.

"Thanks mom. I better get going before I'm late." I kissed her cheek and walked out of the house. Jacob was walking toward me when I made it to the road.

"Good morning." He said smiling.

"Morning, Jake." I replied returning it.

"You look great today. What is the special occasion?" he asked bumping into me playfully.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just trying to get someone's attention." I replied. HE stopped and looked at me. When I didn't stop, he caught my arm and stepped in front of me.

"Mia, what is going on?" Jacob asked looking down at me. I sighed.

"Jake, ever since the first time you caught up with Bella, all you do is bring her up. I'm feeling like you don't want me anymore. You barely kiss me and if you do it's just a short kiss and that is it. We haven't been intimate in forever and I miss you. I feel like I am losing you." I said tears brimming my eyes. Jacob let go of my arm and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I am so sorry, Mia. I didn't realize that I was treating you like that." Jacob stepped closer to me and kissed me like he hadn't for a long time. My knees began to get weak, but I pulled away.

"Jacob, don't kiss me like that if you don't want to anymore. I don't want you to feel obligated." I whispered.

"Look at me, Mia!" Jacob shouted. I looked up at him. "If I don't want to do anything, I don't do it. I swear to you I did not realize what I was doing to you…to us."

"Everyone has noticed. They all see us as friends now and nothing more."

"Not after today they won't." He pulled me to him and kissed me until my lips were swollen. When he finished I was breathless.

"I missed you Jake." I said smiling up at him.

"You know what, I missed you too." He said.

All the way to school we talked, held hands, and kissed. It felt like old times. Everyone smiled at us when we walked in. Embry and Quil were even glad to see us back to normal. Throughout the day I found myself being pulled into bathrooms, pinned against walls, and kissed to high Heaven. Sam had been right, everything was working out just fine.

Everything had been perfect the past five months. Jacob and I were inseparable as always. We continued to play pranks on Quil and sometimes Embry even joined in. The four of us took to working on Jake's Volkswagen Beetle and get it fixed it up. I couldn't wait to go for a ride in it when he was done. Just like any other evening, the four of us were sitting around and working on the car while listening to music. Embry and I bet that Quil couldn't get his hands free if he gorilla glued them. So, Jacob squirted some on his hands. A few minutes later he was completely stuck, until Jacob ripped his hands apart. That was the funniest part of all. Quil can scream like a girl when he wants.

"So, how is Bella?" Embry finally asked. Jacob shrugged before answering.

"I'm not sure. Charlie calls and talks to dad. From what he says Bella isn't good at all. She doesn't go anywhere or do anything. She is like a zombie since the Cullen's left." Hearing that made me feel bad for her. She must have really loved him.

"Wow. That sucks." Quil said as he washed his hands with some kind of stuff Jacob gave him. Jake nodded and sat down behind me, pulling me toward him.

"It may take some time but eventually she has to come out of it. Right?"

"She should. It may be a long time but something will bring her around." I answered. They looked at me. "Guys, she is depressed. She loved this guy with all of her being. He left her so it crushed her. It was like her life had been taken away."

"How do you know this?" Embry asked.

"Because, I thought I was losing my life a while back." I replied. Jacob leaned forward and kissed my neck. I sighed.

"Mia, you will never lose me." he whispered.

"Ok, enough of all this sappy crap. Let's go down to the beach." Quil said standing up. I stood up and dusted off my pants and followed him out. Embry and Jacob were right behind us.

"So there are rumors going around about your brother having a gang and doing drugs." Embry muttered as we walked.

"Seriously?" I smirked. "Is that the best this little town can come up with?"

"It's true, Mia. Everyone thinks they are doing bad stuff around here." Quil added. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Well, what do you guys think?" I asked looking at each of them. They stayed quiet a minute like they were thinking.

"I don't know what they are doing, but it seems like it could go along with how they act and what they do." Embry spoke up.

"And what is that? What do they do, Embry? Quil? Jacob?"

"I will tell you." Quil said speaking up. "They run around here with no shirts, Paul and Jared are out of school for two weeks and then come back all tall and full of muscles. Sam did the same thing. When they get mad, they shake like they are having withdrawals and then they run off. When I brought it up to grandpa he says "don't talk about those boys like that. You should be thankful they are here.""

"Don't you think that is a bit strange?" Jacob asked taking my hand.

"Yeah it is strange how much they have changed, but I know my brother and he is a good person."

"We didn't say he wasn't good, Mia. We just said they act like they are on steroids, or drugs, or something." Embry replied. I nodded showing him that I was listening.

The rest of the way to the beach was in silence on my part. I couldn't stop thinking about what Quil had said. Yes it was obvious of how much the guys had changed. But drugs? Really? I was completely baffled by the rumors and better yet….why did the three of them go around half naked?

The next day I was over at Jacob's and we were hanging out in his room while his dad watched some fishing show. Jacob was laying on his back on the bed, and I was sitting on his stomach facing him. We were in the middle of one of our heated make out sessions that I needed and loved so much. "Jacob, I want you." I whispered as he grabbed my hips and moved me to sit on his man hood. I could feel how turned on he was and it only heightened my excitement.

"Can you be quiet?" he asked. I bit my lip and nodded. He smiled that sexy smile and sat up with me still on his lap. "Alright then. We do it sitting like this so it doesn't make as much noise." I nodded, and stood up to take off my shorts. He watched every move I made which was so hot. After dropping his clothing, Jacob sat on the edge of the bed. I grabbed his shoulders and lifted myself up and hovered over him. He grabbed a condom from under his mattress and put it on before guiding me down onto him. I let out a breath as he stretched me. "Feel good?" he asked.

"Yeah, you feel good, baby." I said bringing my hands around to let his hair down. He groaned into my shoulder as we began moving together. "Fuck Jacob. You are so big." I breathed as I looked into his eyes.

"Better to pleasure you with my dear." He whispered. I giggled a little. We were almost finished when Billy called.

"Jacob, Bella is here." We stopped before "The point of no return" as Jacob called it.

"Dammit." I said getting up. I couldn't help it I spread my legs as I stood in front of him and finished myself with him watching. His eyes were lustful and he was surprised.

"Shit that is hot." He whispered.

"Not as hot as you fucking me." I said. He smirked.

"That's my baby." He stood up and got dressed before kissing me. I grabbed his hand after putting my shorts back on and followed him out of his room.

"It sure was quiet in there." Billy said. I put on my poker face and shrugged before he started laughing. "You two need to be careful. You never know what might happen."

"Yeah dad we know." Jacob said. "Mia, when we get out here, no PDA ok. As much as I love to be all over you. It may hurt Bella right now." I gave him a questioning look.

"Her lover left her remember?" he said rolling his eyes. I smirked.

"Yes, sir" I said saluting him. He attacked my mouth and walked out with me behind him. After he opened the door he bounded down the steps and scooped her up into a big hug. She was super pale, had dark brown hair that went to the middle of her back, and looked extremely fragile. So this girl was Bella…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: So I forgot to put this on the first chapter so here we go. I DO NOT own any of the Twilight characters, only those of my creation. Please review and let me know if you like my story or not. Thanks!

Bella was a pretty girl. Not gorgeous, but average pretty. When Jacob sat her down I walked over to them. "Bella, this is Mia. Mia, Bella." Jacob said smiling at me. I smiled at Bella and held out my hand.

"Nice meeting you, Bella." I said. She awkwardly took my hand.

"Um, you too." She said looking from me to Jacob. "So anyways, Jacob. I…I um brought you something." She said to him before casting a glance at me. I got the feeling she didn't want me there. Well too bad.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Follow me." She said walking around to the back of the truck and lifting the tarp.

"You brought me junk?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I held in a snicker.

"Um, I actually saved them from going to the junk yard. I was hoping you would help me fix them up." She said.

"So when did you get into bikes?" he asked.

"Since now." She answered quickly.

"So you are an adrenaline junkie." he replied.

"I mean I know it is dangerous it's just…." Jacob cut Bella off.

"Ok."

"Really?" Bella seemed all excited.

"When do you want to start?" Jake asked. I was standing slightly beside and behind Jacob at this point.

"Um Now." She practically shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, let's go." He picked the bikes up and sat them on the ground. Jacob had been slowly changing, but being around him all the time it was that drastic to me. I had noticed that he was stronger and well needed it more than before, like his libido had increased. There were just little things that I caught on to everyday.

Once we were in the shed, I turned on the radio. Jacob and I loved working and listening to music. Sometimes we would take a break and dance. As we set to work, Bella got up and turned it off.

"You don't like that song?" Jacob asked.

"Um, I don't really like music." She said stiffly. Again I rolled my eyes. This girl was right mess. I watched as she wrapped her arms around herself like there was a huge hole. She looked at me and I gave her a sympathetic smile. She just looked back to where Jacob was tearing the bike apart.

"So, are you two friends?" she finally asked. Before I could reply Jacob spoke up.

"Yeah, Mia has been my friend forever." I raised an eyebrow at him when he looked at me. I was kind of mad that he would deny our relationship even if it was just to her.

"It was nice meeting you, Bella but I really have to get home. My mom is waiting on me." I said standing up.

"You too." She muttered. I turned and walked out of the shed. A moment later Embry and Quil came around the corner when Jake came out behind me.

"Mia wait!" Jacob called. He grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Listen, I am sorry but it's not that I was hiding our relationship, I just didn't need any talk of relationships around her. She is hurting."

"Big deal Jacob. I understand that she is hurting. I get it. No PDA that is fine I don't care. But denying what we are just to make her feel better. That is wrong, Jacob." I answered.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are." I said.

"Stay?" he asked. "I know your mom is at work."

"No Jake, I won't stay. Be her friend that is fine, but I won't be around when she is. I refuse to hide how much I love you because she can't handle her feelings or everyone else's. It isn't fair to me." I pulled away and passed up the boys who were watching with wide eyes.

"Man Jake, Mia has never walked away from you like that." Quil said.

"You must have really messed up." Embry said. I blocked out the rest of the conversation and took off running to Sam's.

It was about five minutes later when I walked through Emily's door. Paul and Jared were sitting at the table while Sam and Emily were leaning against the counter. I went over and sat down on Paul's lap, grabbing a muffin off of his plate. "What's up, Uley Jr.?" Jared asked.

"Really Jared." I said arching my eyebrow at him. "Where is Kim?"

"She is in Port Angeles with her mom." I nodded and bit my muffin.

"I figured you would be at Jacob's" Emily said smiling. I shrugged.

"I was but I left. Bella came over." I replied.

"Trouble in paradise?" Paul asked laying his head on my shoulder. I leaned back against him so the back of my head was on his too.

"No, I wouldn't say that per say. She is just…odd."

"How is that?" Sam asked.

"She is a zombie. Like she doesn't like music, she is quiet and holds herself together. She is just a mess and over a guy." I answered looking up at him. "Besides she looks like the walking dead." I snickered. I felt Paul tense up and the others freeze.

"Well some girls can't handle getting their hearts broken. Everyone handles it in different ways. Bella shuts down, Leah gets mad, and you…well I don't know how you would take it." Emily said smiling sweetly.

"I'll tell you how she would handle it." Paul said. "she would probably be upset and cry and then she would get over it and live her life, making the one who broke her jealous." I laughed.

"Got that right, Paul." Sam laughed.

"Well at least you haven't slept with him." Sam said. That would make it all much harder. Now it was my turn to freeze. It didn't go unnoticed either. "YOU SLEPT WITH HIIM!" Sam shouted and began to tremble. My eyes were huge at this point and I hauled ass out the door with him right behind me.

"Sam!" Emily yelled. That didn't help any. Jared and Paul ran after Sam, who was running after me. I am so glad that I was fast. Embry and Quil were walking out of the shed at Jacob's with him and Bella behind as I ran past. I am sure it was something funny because they all stopped to watch. "MIA DANIELLE ULEY! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Sam yelled as he ran after me. I went past them, then Sam. Then, Paul, and last Jared.

"SAM STOP!" Paul yelled.

"SAM YOU NEED TO LET HER GO. IT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN SOMETIME." I had just reached the tree line when Sam grabbed me.

"MIA WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU?" he yelled. "I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE READY FOR THAT!" By now Jared and Paul had caught up with us.

""YOU AND LEAH HAD SEX HAD MY AGE! I WOULD HEAR YOU IN YOUR ROOM!" I screamed back. He stopped and his face turned red.

"Well….Well…." he couldn't say anything.

"Exactly."

"Mia…there are things that you don't know. Things that you can't know right now, or possibly ever. I didn't want you to give away the one thing that was so important to you and then get hurt later on." He said calming down. I just looked at him.

"What things, Sam? You can't say that and then not tell me." I replied crossing my arms.

"Maybe one day. Not today." I sighed and nodded.

"I know you were looking out for me. Sam, I am growing up. I am going to have sex, give blow jobs, and so on." His face was red now which meant I succeeded in embarrassing him. I smirked.

"I get it, let's go back to the house." I nodded. As we were walking, Paul picked me up and put me on his shoulders. I laughed when they all took of jogging and I was bouncing up and down. As we passed Jacob's, he was hugging Bella goodbye. He looked up at me and gave an apologetic smile. I shrugged as if to brush it all off before turning back to the guys.

"Paul, you can put me down now." I said wiggling around.

"Oh no. I don't think so." He said. I rolled my eyes. When we arrived back at Emily's house, she was sitting outside on the steps peeling potatoes. Paul grabbed me and pulled me around his body so that I was facing him. "You're cute you know that." He said grinning before kissing my cheek.

"Yeah Yeah." I replied. He let me down and I walked over to Emily and sat beside her. "Want some help Em?" I asked.

"If you want to." She smiled and handed me another peeler and I sat to work. Sam, Jared, and Paul ended up leaving to see Old Quil and Harry a little bit later. "So, you going to tell me why Sam is walking around here in a bad mood?" she snickered.

"I guess. He got mad because I slept with Jacob." I replied.

"Aww I see. Well he will just have to get over it. He and Leah slept together at your age."

"That's what I told him and he stopped his ranting." I laughed. She joined in.

"How are you and Jacob?" I shrugged.

"Ok I guess. We just hit an awkward patch I guess you could say. We aren't fighting but it is a little awkward."

"How so?" she asked pausing to look at me.

"It's just that since Bella is going through a hard time, he doesn't want any PDA going on around her or her to even know we are in a relationship because he is afraid of it hurting her more." I sighed. "It bothers me and I told him so before I left him there with her, Quil, and Embry."

"You just walked away?"

"Yeah I did. I'm not mad, I am just confused and disappointed. Like it is just fine that everyone else knows we are together, but she can't know."

"Wow. I am so sorry. I am sure everything will work out eventually."

"I hope so Em. I can't lose him." I whispered. We finished the potatoes and then carried them in the house. I began washing dishes when the boys came stomping in.

I looked at Sam and arched my eyebrow. He just shook his head and looked at Emily. His expression turned from love and admiration to one of sadness. Emily seemed to get it and hugged him to her. I looked over at Jared and Paul who seemed a little on edge and maybe disappointed. "Um, I am feeling out of the circle and a little awkward, so I think I will just head on out." I said.

"You don't have to go." Sam said.

"Yeah I do. I have a lot of thinking to do of my own." I kissed his cheek and did the same to Emily. Paul hugged me before I left and kissed the top of my head. I looked over at Jared who just gave me a sympathetic smile. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the house and through the woods. Ha! To grandmother's house we go! I began snickering as I walked. When I reached the split path I stopped. If I went straight, I would end up at Jake's house. If I went straight and to the right. I would be at Quil's. BUT if I went straight and to the left, I would be at Embry's, or I could just go left and be at mine. Oh the options. Did I want to go to Jacob's and be hopeful that Bella had left only to be disappointed? Or did I want to go talk to Embry because let's just face it, Quil was never good at heart to hearts. Then there was going home and facing things alone. I stood there a minute trying to decide before I went to Embry's house. As I exited the tree line, I saw him walking out his back door. "Hey Em!" I called. He looked up and stopped, waving to me. I jogged over and hugged him. "Hey are you busy?" I asked.

"Nah, just going to find something to get into." He said. "Bella is still at Jakes sooo. Oh sorry." Yep, glad I didn't go over there after all to only be let down by a big pile of shitty disappointment.

"Not your fault." I replied.

"wanna go for a walk and talk about it?" he asked. I smiled.

"That is exactly what I need right now." I answered. I linked my arm with Embry's my hand on his bicep. He was also getting all muscly and warm, much warmer than Jacob.

"Well go ahead, I am listening." He said once we were in the trees and back on the path.

"It bugs me, Em and I don't know what to do. Everyone and I mean EVERYONE knows me and Jake are together and just me AND Jake. It has always been like that. But now just because Bella got dumped like she was a piece of trash by her boyfriend, Jake doesn't want her to know that we are together. I do not like that at all. Something feels just wrong." I admitted. "like I am losing my soul mate."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Em, anything."

" I am not saying it's going to happen, but hypothetically, what would you do if he decided he wanted to be with her?" Embry stopped and turned me so that I was looking in his eyes. I thought about it for a good minute or two. What would I do? Would I cause chaos between them? Would I be that psycho girlfriend that was like 'if I can't have him, then no one can?'

"I would let him go." I said. The finality in my voice scared me. " I would let him go and be happy, but I would never stop fighting. I would not stand in his way no matter how hurt I was. He would have to choose on his own. I wouldn't make him do anything, but I would hope he would eventually find his way back to me." Embry just looked at me and then he smiled.

"Mia, you have the biggest heart. You and Jacob are a lot alike in that way as well as many others. You two are meant to be together." He kissed my forehead. "Hang in there, Mi. Everything will go the way it is supposed to." I turned and smiled at him. We had just hit the path to the beach when we saw Jacob walking towards us. He smiled as we got closer.

"Hey Mia." He said pulling me in and kissing my lips. "Where have you been? I just went by your house."

" I was at Sam's and then I went and got Embry to hang out with." I replied kissing his lips again. He snickered.

"Did you miss me that much?" he asked. I nodded.

"Of course." He chuckled. We began walking, me in between the guys when Jacob spoke up.

"So, Bella is pretty bad off. I feel sorry for her." He said.

"She must be bad then." Embry said. "You don't pity anyone." I rolled my eyes.

"I guess we will be working on the bikes every day and then fitting homework in between all of that." He added. My steps faltered. "You ok, Mia?"

"If she will be with you every day, when will I see you?" he didn't say anything at first.

"At school, and right after school." He said.

"What about the weekends?" I asked.

"I will see you before Bella gets here and after she goes home. You know you can come hang out with us too." Jacob said stopping and pulling my chin up to look at him.

"I know that Jacob, but I feel like I am becoming second to her. It shouldn't be like that. She should be second to me." Jacob looked a little taken back and upset if you will.

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"Think about it, you are scheduling time with me around her time. That isn't fair. I am your girlfriend, Jacob. You love me, so why is it that our time depends on when she comes down and when she leaves?" Jacob and I had never gotten in an argument before this. "How would you feel if her boyfriend came back and they fixed things? Do you think she would schedule her boyfriend's time around you?" He didn't say anything.

"Jacob, I love you with all of my heart. I know you are mine, my soul mate, everything. I would never put a friend before you like that. I understand she needs a friend right now that is fine. I do not care that she comes over because you are helping her. I do care that my time with you is diminishing because of her."

"I am just trying to help her, Mia. I swear that is all. This is only until the bikes are done and then everything will be back to normal…I promise." I sighed.

"It better be, Jacob. I don't want to have to walk away due to being hurt and in second place."

"That will not happen." He replied.

A couple weeks have passed. I see Jacob throughout school, right after, and before I go to bed. Other than that, I don't see him. Bella began going to Jake's on the weekends and now I didn't even see him then. I could feel the distance growing between us. I spent most of my time at Emily's, or with Quil and Embry. Even Jacob quit hanging out with them as much. I got up this morning and dressed in a pair of denim short shorts that hugged my curves and a white V-neck t-shirt. I found my pink under armor shoes and put them on before braiding my hair over my right shoulder. I straightened my bangs over my right eye and added some make up before walking out the door and to the school. I had just hit the main road when Embry caught up with me. "Hey Mia." He said smiling.

"Hey Em. I take it you had a good morning?" I asked.

"It has been ok." He said. "You look cute."

"Thanks." I smiled and then playfully shoved him. A minute later Jacob came running up to us.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hey Jake." Embry and I chorused. Seeing Jacob in all his glory made me second guess myself. He truly was a great person.

"What are you doing tonight?" Embry asked.

"Well I finally get some alone time with my man, here." I said smiling at Jacob. His face fell.

"Actually, I need to reschedule. Bella wants me to go to the movies with her and a few of her friends." Jacob can take that glory and shove it.

"You know what? Don't bother. Like I said, I will not be second best to her, Jacob." I said calmly. " I think that we should just go ahead and end this." I said waving my hand between us. He looked hurt, and shocked. "I love you. But clearly your mind has been elsewhere since she showed up at your house that day because I have been shoved aside and I deserve better. And I won't stop you, Jacob. If she is who you want, go get her. I will not be sitting around and waiting for you to make up your mind. It isn't fair to me." I was holding back the tears.

"Fine. If that is what you want Mia. But I love you. Always know that and I am here if you need me."

"Jacob I have needed you these past two weeks and you have been with her. I am not a rebound girl either. If and when her boyfriend comes back, don't think you can just run back to my arms like nothing happened. I will be your friend Jacob, nothing more until you make the decision." I kissed his cheek and walked on. Tears were running down my face and I couldn't stop them. I loved Jacob but I had to let him go. I took off through the woods to get to school. Embry was right beside me to comfort me. When he saw my face, he began shaking. "You okay, Em?" I asked pulling in a jagged breath. He turned and walked away, putting distance between us as he paced.

"He makes me so mad!" he screamed right before he exploded into a giant wolf. I stood there shocked. What the hell just happened? Then my brain finally registered it all. The freaking legends are true. I turned around and saw Sam walking up behind me with two wolves by his side. The one smiled and his tongue fell out while the other rolled his eyes.

"Mia, you need to go back to Emily's." he said. Then looked at me weird. "Aren't you scared?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow. "Never mind." Oh crap! My brother, Paul, and Jared are too. Does Kim know? I let out a breath and made my way back to Emily's house. When I walked in, she looked surprised.

"Mia, why aren't you in school?" she asked.

"Oh because I just seen a wolf." I said. "Come to find out, my friend Embry is a walking ball of fur now as well as my brother and his minions." She laughed.

"Surprise!" she said smiling.

"Only you Emmy." I laughed. We sat there talking until Sam walked in followed by the others.

"You ok, Mia?" he asked.

"Sure, sure. So if this legend is true are the others?" I asked. He nodded. "Oh shit than that means that Jake and I are really…"

"Yeah, we figured that a long time ago. The connection you have to one another and the pull. It is stronger and you can feel it now because when he phases he will be the rightful Alpha."

"Oh shit. My life has turned into a new soap opera, "Days of Our Wolves." I sat down. They laughed.

"You know me and Jake…" I began but Sam stopped me.

" I already know and that was the right thing to do."

"But how did…?"

"Its wolf telepathy." Paul said.

"We have a lot to fill you in on…" Sam said.


	4. Chapter 4

I had sat there in Emily's kitchen listening to everything that was being said. Wow, the legends were real. That kind of never-ending love did exist. Jacob was going to phase, and he was supposed to be Alpha as well as my imprint. Did I want to take that away from him? His choice to be with either Bella or me? Or would I just let them be and avoid him from there on out? What was I going to do? I left my thoughts alone and looked over at Embry who was looking a bit aggravated. "Embry, you cannot be friends with them anymore." Sam said sighing. "It is way too dangerous if you would get mad and phase. You almost hurt Mia dammit." I rolled my eyes.

"What so he can't be friends and hang out with me?" I asked glaring at Sam.

"I was talking about Jacob and Quil." He said rolling his eyes. "You two cannot say anything to them about any of us or anything involving the legends." I walked over to Embry and sat down on his lap.

"It's ok, Em." I said. "You still have me…" I whispered. He looked up at me and smiled.

"You're right. It won't be too long until Jake gets here and Quil." He said. I thought about what he said and the legends. Only the direct descendants… shit.

"Um, not to stir any shit, which this will…but isn't it only the direct descendants that phase..." I looked up at Sam.

"Yeah it…." He looked at Embry and then me before sighing.

"So, that means that…"

"Your father is either Billy, or mine." I muttered. "Do you know who it is?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I have no idea." That was a big mystery to us all.

"It doesn't really matter, Em. We are still family and now we all are." I smiled looking at the others. I was always good at comforting my friends and that I take pride in. "Anyways, I think I am going home. Mom will still be asleep and she will never know if I went to school or not." I stood up and hugged everyone bye before walking home.

It took me about five minutes and then I was walking through my front door and BOY did I get a surprise. "Hey mooommm" I said putting on my best smile.

"Mia Danielle, what are you doing out of school?" oh shit. She used my middle name and she is calm. So not good.

"Well…I…I…." Right then I spotted Jacob in the doorway of the living room. I glared at him. "YOU! You got pissed because I broke it off with you so you go report me to the Warden!" I screeched. "No offense at all mom." I never yelled at Jacob so this caught him off guard.

"Mia…."

"No Jake, you chose who you wanted to be with so do not start making my life any more miserable than you already have!" I shouted. Then looked at my mom. "I am sorry I didn't go to school. I have been with Sam. Ask him if you want to. After I broke it off with him, I went to see Sam." I saw her relax.

"Jacob, you should leave." My mom said looking over at him. He nodded and walked out the door. Go mom! I silently cheered. I was not going to be hurt by Jacob. Instead, I am going to play his little game. I have always been the kind, crazy, accepting Mia. Not anymore.

"Why did you break it off with Jake?" she asked leaning against the counter. Dammit… I did not wanna talk about this.

"Because he thinks he can have his fucking cake and eat it too. Well I will tell you right now he isn't eating my cake anymore!" I said aggravated. Mom's eyes widen and then I laughed realizing what I said. "Yes mother, Jake was my man bitch until the stupid walking dead girl came into the picture…the stupid whore." I ranted. Mom busted out laughing.

"I would say someone really pissed you off." I rolled my eyes.

"Nooo not at all."

"You know what they say, get over one by getting under another." I froze. Did she just? Noo she…Yes, yes she did say that.

"Well then, where did you hear that one?" I asked.

"Sue told me a while back when…"

"Mom" I began walking over and laying my hand on her shoulder. I looked in her eyes before finishing. "Think about that…get over one" she nodded. "By getting UNDER another." I waited until it soaked in. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped.

"Mia, you know don't do as I say, do as I do." She said before muttering, "I need to call Sue." I busted out laughing before running up to my room. I was so over everything. Jacob hurt me…bad. Yeah yeah, before anything is said...I did break up with him, but that is because I could tell his thoughts were no longer about me. I was being shoved aside and I could not keep letting him drag me along with him while he wasn't mine anymore. Well, not yet. I would be nice and respectful, but sooner or later, Jacob and Bella both would regret underestimating me if it ever came down to it.

The next day, I got up smiling. Let the "games" begin. I showered, dried and curled my hair, and put my make up on. Then I went into my room and pulled out my denim frayed mini that showed off my long legs and laid it on the bed. While I was looking through my tops I slipped on my under things. I had just pulled a black t-shirt with silver wings on the back, out of my closet when the door opened. Thinking it was my mom I walked out in my bra and underwear, only to be met my Embry. "Embry what the hell!" I screamed pushing his nose in the corner of my room. "If you turn around, you are a dead dog." I threatened. He chuckled.

"The guys are going to love this, minus Sam of course."

"You! If you think about this, you will never have pups I promise you that." I said smacking the back of his head before getting dressed. I finished quickly before acknowledging Embry again.

"How much longer, Mia?" he asked.

"I would love to keep you facing the wall, but I won't. Coast is clear." He turned around and smiled.

"What is all of this?" he asked motioning to my outfit.

"I don't know." I had to let out my awesome evil laugh which only made Embry laughed. He was quite cute. He still had somewhat of a baby face within the mature look of his facial feature. His hair was now cut short and he walked around without a shirt on. If Jacob looked better than he did now after phasing I would surely die. "Wanna have sex Embry?" I asked catching him off guard. He looked excited, but yet shocked. I made sure to keep a serious look on my face while I waited for the answer.

"Seriously?" he asked. I followed his hands with my eyes as they went to shorts. I snorted.

"No you perv! Gee. But at least I know when I want it bad enough you will be there…and Paul…and..." I stopped, making seem a little dramatic. "I'm just playing don't have a heart attack. I didn't mean with me silly." I got up in Embry's face enough so that I was an inch away and stared into his eyes.

"Um what are you doing?" he asked slowly.

"Oh nothing just trying to freak you out. You ready for school?" I asked backing up to grab my messenger bag.

"Um, Sam says I can't go back to school yet. Not until I get myself under control." I threw my hands up in the air. Why does Sam get to boss people around? Oh yeah he is the Alpha that is why. Well if he is the Alpha I am Beta. I already made that decision.

"Alright then. I am off to see the Wizard." Embry laughed and shook his head as he leaned against the post of my canopy bed. "And you my dear better go back and reinsert your head in Sam's ass." I cackled. I felt a hand smack the back of my head. "Oh did you just Gibb's me!" I shrieked.

"Yeah smart one I did." He smirked.

"You wait Embry, your time is coming." I eyed him dramatically. My eyes never leaving his until I had left my room. A second later I turned around and smacked my face into his chest. "Really? You couldn't warn me about you being behind me? You and your stupid wolfie talents." He snickered.

Embry and I began walking toward the school when Quil yelled for us. "This is where I have to go." Embry said kissing my cheek and running to Sam's.

"Make sure you jam your head in there nice and tight." I muttered knowing he could hear me. I was going to pay for that later. "Hey Quil"

"Hey where did Embry go?" he asked as he and Jacob walked up to me.

"No clue. Late for something I guess. He didn't say." I shrugged.

"Why are you all dressed up for?" Quil asked looking me over.

"I was hoping you were going to ask me on a date." I pouted. Jacob looked a little pissy.

"Really, Mia." Quil said rolling his eyes. I snickered.

"Glad you got and kept the memo, Quil. Embry doesn't seem to get my stupid comments like you."

"More like perverted." Quil muttered.

"Eh, you say potato and I say well the same thing, you get my point." I said rolling my eyes. The three of us walking with Quil in the middle.

"What did you say to him?"

"Well the story is this. I got out of the shower and had my bra and panties on when he walked in on me. After I was dressed I asked him if he wanted to have sex." I said. Quil laughed.

"Did he think you meant it?"

"Yeah, but I didn't say with me I just asked a simple question is all." I laughed. Jacob was scowling.

"So Jake, has miss awkward let you in her underoos?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows. He really looked pissed now. Bad Mia, stirring shit…

"She's not you, Mia." He said. I knew he was calling me a whore. So this is my awesome comeback. I went over and stood in front of him.

"You remember that Jacob. She isn't nor will she ever be me. She will never love you Jacob. Not like I did." He doesn't need to know I still love him. "You will always be second and she is just using you until the bikes are finished or until she gets her precious Cullen back. He will be the one banging the hell out of her while you look on without a sex life." I smirked before grabbing his dick and walking away. That will give him something to think about stupid prick.

The rest of the day, I teased Jacob and put him through hell. If he tried to talk to me I would ignore him. If he tried to walk towards me or touch me, I put distance between us. Hell he was so worked up and jealous by lunch that he about blew a gasket when I sat down with Paul, Jared, and Kim at lunch. Bahahaha and I was only getting started.

"How is your day?" Kim asked cuddling into Jared's side. Aww how freaking cute are they? Really, they are I love them.

"It's been good, Kimmie." I smiled.

"I am surprised you aren't with Jacob." She said getting a drink.

"I'm not seeing as how I broke up with him." I laughed.

"What! Are you ok?" she looked at me with that cute concerned look on her face. Of course it bothered me, but I would never let it show.

"Of course I am. I moped, I cried, I am over it." I shrugged turning my head to look at Paul. "How is your day, big boy?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows. He chuckled.

"I heard what you said to Embry this morning." He said licking his lips. He didn't hear anything, he saw everything play out the stupid ass twat.

"Paul, you perv, you need to stop watching so much pre porn." I joked. He laughed.

"I can turn that pre porn into porn if you would like." This time he was wiggling those mischief plotting, villain eyebrows.

"Oh Paul, if only you could twirl a mustache like you wiggled those eyebrows." Kim and Jared laughed. "Speaking of hair, how come you guys have no hair on your chests or mustaches or beards and shit?" I asked. "You have bald balls too?" I asked with my serious expression. Kim was laughing and blushing at the same time.

"I can show you." Paul answered with that grin of his. I tapped my chin with my finger.

"I don't know Paul." I replied acting like I was contemplating. "Maybe on my death bed." I said giving him a playful push. He placed his hand over his heart and acted like I had crushed him.

"Like I said, Mia. One day…" I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek.

"Maybe" I laughed. "Probably not though". I stood up and left the cafeteria to go to my locker. As I was exchanging my books, Jacob walked up to me.

"So I see that you and Paul are together." He stated. I turned and looked at him.

"No Jacob, we are not together. Paul and I are friends just like Jared, Kim, Quil, and Embry are my friends amongst others." I replied slamming my locker. He stepped closer, pinning me against the locker. I sucked in a breath at how close we are.

"Don't act like I do not affect you anymore." He whispered.

"I never denied it. I just choose not to acknowledge it when you clearly are falling for someone that is not me." I said stepping around him.

"Mia, I still love you. I just, I don't know. Ever since we started working on the bikes, I just…"

"Stop. I don't want to know or hear about it. I meant what I said earlier though." I walked off just as the bell rang. Man, this was really going to be hard not to give into my sexy as hell ex…maybe I could just play with him every once in a while…no I can't do that.

A couple weeks had passed since Jake and I had broken up. Paul and I were friends, no matter what he was spreading to everyone else. Jacob and I talked now, but we didn't hang out together. He and Quil were upset about Embry not being their friend anymore. I know they blamed my brother, but they just didn't say it around me. I had run into Bella and Jacob one afternoon. He was teaching her to ride the bikes he fixed up. Ironically enough I had been riding my crotch rocket on the same road when I saw her crash. Not having a filter, I expressed again how she wasn't me. He had been a little aggravated after that. Now here I was, going to a movie in Port Angeles with Paul. We were going to see some gory movie that he was looking forward to, as I was. We had just got there and got our tickets for us, when we spotted Bella, Mike, and the one and only Jacob. His eyes had widen when he saw who I was with and even more so when they came in and sat down in the row behind us. I had snuck a peak behind me and laughed when I saw him and Mike sitting palms up on the arm rest. Bella looked a little awkward as usual and maybe even uncomfortable. Paul and I were laughing at the gory parts and making jokes all through the movie until we heard Mike run out because he was sick. Jacob sat there still trying to win Bella over until she went ot check on mike. "I told you." I sang in a sing song voice.

"Shut it Mia." Jake replied running after her. Paul laughed and stole my thing of popcorn to finish it off. That earned him a major slap to the head. When the movie was over, we walked out talking and laughing until we spotted Jacob in Mike's face. He looked angry. I peaked up at Paul who looked a little on edge.

"He is isn't he?" I asked. Paul nodded.

"Come on, we have to go warn Sam." He said after Jacob left. We hauled ass out to the car and then Paul drove like a wolf out of hell…giggle… until we got home. Sam was standing outside with Jared and Embry when we pulled in. "Sam, Jacob is close." Paul said getting out. Sam looked down at me and I nodded in agreement. He took a deep breath.

"We need to be ready." He said. "Mia, what are you going to do when he phases?" I took a deep breath and let it out. I knew what he meant, he was talking about Jake imprinting on me.

"You said when the wolf looks into his mates eyes…" I said. Sam nodded. "Well, then I avoid looking in his eyes until he is ready for that. By that I mean over Bella. It will be hard, but I can do it. He will have a choice Sam, if I don't prevent the imprint, he will resent me and hate me. I won't have that."

"Alright then…"


	5. Chapter 5

I want to say thank you to all of my followers and also to everyone that has my story as a favorite. I am also sorry that I haven't updated for a few days, I have had a butt ton of homework and a bunch of other things going on in my life, but I will not stop writing this story until it is complete. I love you guys! And don't forget to review!

Also, as a reminder I do not own the original Twilight characters only my own creations from my imagination!

We all sat out on Emily's porch that night…waiting. Emily and Sam were on the porch swing, Jared and Kim were on the steps, Embry and I were sitting on the porch rail and Paul well… he was being Paul which consisted of him pacing, grunting, cursing, and then pacing some more. I sighed dramatically getting everyone's attention. Sam raised his eyebrow at me. "Tell me again what we are waiting for." I said. I swear they all let out a groan at the same time. Well, except for Emily, she just snickered.

"Like I told you, when he phases it will sound like a messed up howl." Sam said. "Like it is in distress."

"So like a whiny, pmsing, bitching, dying, fucktard of a wolfie with a side of pussy?" I asked widening my eyes innocently. Paul and the other cracked up while Sam just looked at me shocked. I mocked him which completely made him burst out in laughter.

"Only you, Mia." He chuckled. I shrugged.

"Just so we are clear, I am Beta." I said finally revealing my position to him. He rolled his eyes.

"Mia, Jared is Beta. After Jacob phases if he takes Alpha, I will be Beta. If not he will." Sam said sternly.

"Don't get your thong in a bunch, Sammie. Damn." Paul snickered. "Maybe since I am supposed to be Alpha Momma I have some hidden powers." Sam looked scared which was a first, let's see…he can tell the pups what to do in his "mean" voice, maybe I can too. "Paul," I said sternly like Sam. HE turned and looked at me. "Sit" he sat. "Roll Over" he raised his eyebrow. "Well shit I don't have a whatever you call it voice."

"Alpha" Jared answered.

"Huh? Alf wha?" I asked playing with Jared.

"Not Alf dumbass…AlPha"

"Yeah, Yeah, I got it..." right then I heard the howl. "Well shit, let the freaking sunshine fun begin." I muttered but they heard me. The boys ran off into the forest. A minute later I heard a few howls and knew they were in their dog forms. "Well Em, I am going home. If I am going to be around I need some beauty sleep as well as much needed self-control." She smiled.

"Alright, you can do this, Mia. We believe in you."

"Please don't put me on my throne just yet, Ems. It's not the looking at him that concerns me, its running him over, punching him in the face, pushing him off a cliff, you have the idea." She laughed.

"Be careful."

"Always". I hugged her and ran off in the opposite direction that I heard the boys running, or so I thought. I was almost to my path home when they all came walking toward me, Jacob included. I checked him out when he was talking to Jared. I will say this…jumping him was going to be a very hard thing not to do.

"Going home?" Sam asked hugging me.

"Yep, I need my beauty rest." I yawned. Embry laughed and tickled me. "Besides with all of these big bad s laughed.

"How come you know about all of this?" Jacob asked. Well shit.

"Probably because I am the sister of the big bad boss wolf and Embry kind of went wolf in front of me on accident." I said in my best obvious voice. He smirked.

"Of course you would be the one to make him turn."

"Actually Jacob, your shady, pussy ass, boyfriend ways did. I didn't." With that I flipped him off, hugged everyone else and left. I laughed to myself and skipped all the way home. Yeah that is right…I, Mia Uley, skipped home.

My mom was at work again when I went in the house, which meant that I was alone. Thank goodness, I needed to be alone with all these messy thoughts running through my head. Ha! Song break….All the things she said, all the things she said, running through my head, running through my head.! In your face TATU! I jumped in the shower and sang at the top of my little lungs before getting out and putting on a pair of black boxer shorts and a white tank top. I laughed as I thought about pulling a Tom Cruise and sliding through the house. "What is so funny?"

"GAH! Jacob what the hell. Now that you went all wolfie are you part kangaroo too?" I asked placing a hand over my heart. He laughed. "Oh shut up muscles." I turned and walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs. "Why are you here anyway?" I asked as I pulled stuff from the fridge to make a sub.

"I needed to talk to someone." He sighed.

"Wanna sub?" I asked not looking at him. Boy this was fun…Not!

"Yeah sure. Did you hear me?"

"Of course I did but you didn't say anything else and I didn't want to miss my chance at good hospitality you twit." He chuckled. I heard the chair scoot across the floor and knew he had sat down. I began making the sandwiches, making sure to make Jacob's extra-large. "Speak dear wolf man" I snickered.

"It's, It's Bella." I stopped and then took a deep breath before letting him have it.

"Listen here Jacob, I am your friend…sort of… but there is no way in God's beautiful earth that I am going to let you trash it with her name in my house. Her name burns my ass and frankly I love hating her. She is a whiny, awkward, emo, weirdo, bitch." I said in one big breath. I turned slightly to see him shaking. "If you are going to go all wolfie in MY house, I will kick your ass. GET OUTSIDE OR CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" He stopped all at once. "Thank you." I said like nothing happened.

"What in the heck happened? I can't just stop like that." Jacob said.

"I'm a bad bitch. That is why. "I sat his sub and a bag of chips on the table before sitting beside of him. Now I would have a reason to not look at him.

"Why are you sitting here?" he asked.

"Because I'm cold, and you are a furnace leave me alone." I muttered. He smirked and we ate in silence for about five minutes. "Listen Jacob, I know that you want to talk about HER." I said gagging at the bad taste that I got in my mouth from acknowledging her. "I just cant do it. You need to talk to Embry. He is a great listener."

"So are you."

"I'm your ex. You know, ex-girlfriend, ex- lover, ex- bestie, ex sex partner, ex- partner in crime, ex…."

"I got it ok." He said sighing,

"Figured you would."

"Well, if it makes you happy, I am banned from seeing her." He said. My inner goddess was jumping up and down and strutting her stuff right now, right after she was a bit upset for not having a challenge.

"Huh" is all I could say. Where had my witty, smart ass, reponses gone.

"Really? That is it?" he asked. I shrugged.

"What do want me to say? Poor Jacob can't go see his emo whiner?" I asked in a baby voice. "Oh you poor thing." I grabbed my plate and washed it in the sink before drying it and putting it up.

"What is your deal?" Jacob asked. I could feel the heat of his body on my back as he placed his plate in my hand.

"My deal is, you gave up everything for someone that will always be wanting her ex. It will always be him, Jake." I replied. I could feel him shake behind me. "Go home Jacob or somewhere else. It is time that you leave."

"Fine then, I will go."

"Good."

"Look at me when you are bad mouthing me at least." He said.

"I would but I will save you the torture." Ha how is that for a comeback! I know, I know not a very good one but who cares…I don't. I opened the door for him and stepped back. "Now, get your flea bag, hairy, puppy ass out of my house." I said looking out the door.

"ok, then but you cannot avoid me forever." He walked out the door.

"Wanna bet?" I murmured.

"Yeah, I do." He said stopping and turning around to face me. I rolled my eyes.

"Stupid wolfie hearing." I slammed the door and locked it before running up to my room and changing into a pair of old ripped jeans, a black tank top, and a pair of black flip flops. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and looked in the mirror. There is only one thing that would keep my mind off muscles and that would be working on Joseph's car. I bounced down the stairs and out to the shed. Joseph had given Sam the car, but because Joe had been such a douche bag, Sam didn't want it. Now it was my toy.

I opened up the doors and found her sitting under the black tarp. I quickly turned on the radio and let Demons by Imagination Dragon blast through the speakers. I pulled the tarp off and admired the beautiful mustang that sat there in all her beauty. She was going to be a deep cherry red when I was done with her. I sat to work under her hood. I had the engine apart and strung all over the floor an hour later when I heard someone walk in. I looked up and saw Quil standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Hey Mia." He said.

"Hey Quil, wanna come help me?" I asked smiling at him. He nodded. Fifteen minutes later, he finally brought up what was on his mind.

"What is going on with Jacob and Embry?" he asked. I could faintly see the guys a few yards away walking out of the woods. I knew they were coming to bother me, but since Quil was here they wouldn't come near me. That and I knew they could hear everything.

"Honestly Quil, I do not know what is going on in Embry's head," nice save Mia. No lie there. "As far as Jacob, a douche bag of his magnitude could clean a whale's vagina." Quil busted out laughing and I could see Embry shaking with laughter. Jacob on the other hand just crossed his arms over his chest.

"No matter what you two are going through, he still loves you, Mia." Quil said. "no matter how big of a douche he is."

"Not even if he cleans a whale's vagina?" I asked slowly coming unraveled. Quil pulled me to him.

"Not even then. He doesn't see it. You are a strong person. You can stand up for yourself and take care of yourself. You are mature and do not let anything get to you. He may just see it as you do not need him. Bella on the other hand, is fragile, broken, and needed help. Needed his help. Because of this he slowly fell for her. Not meaning to hurt you in the process. You two are nothing alike and her neediness and fragility will only break him, hurt him. He just doesn't see it yet."

"I may be all of those things, but inside I am broken too." I whispered. "More than anyone realizes, I just don't dwell on it."

"And that is what makes you strong and makes you Mia." I smiled at him.

"You will always have me Quil." I said.

"I know. And you, me." I kissed his cheek.

"Enough of all the emotional crap, wanna help me get this back together and then watch a scary movie?" I asked excitedly. He laughed.

"Let's do it." It took a good two to three hours before we stopped putting stuff together and decided to call it a day. I still needed parts anyways. Quil went home and showered before coming back to watch the movie. I jumped in the shower and put on a pair of cotton shorts with a white tank. As I was walking down stairs, I yawned and ended up smacking into a wall. I opened my eyes and saw Embry laughing at me before his eyes grew wide.

"Oh shit. I am so sorry, Mia." He said panicky.

"What in the hell did you do?" Jacob asked running up behind him. I looked at Embry's chest. "Damnit Embry, her nose is crooked and bleeding." He shoved Embry down the stairs and grabbed my face. I closed my eyes before he could look in them. "It's broken. Do you want me to reset it?" he asked. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, it was hurting like a bitch. "Shh, its ok Mi. I will take care of you." He said softly. "Look at me." I shook my head. "Mia Danielle, now." He commanded. I refused again. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to ruin your life." I whispered. "I'm not what you want." He didn't say anything.

"Mia, you won't ruin me. Why would you think that?"

"Because Jacob, I am your soul mate. Your dad knew since we were kids, so did old Quil and everyone. I will not take your choice away. I will not do to Bella, what she did to me. I am not her. I will not take what is not mine." I cried.

"Listen to me, Mia. You don't know if they were right or not. Neither do I and you won't take my choice away. So you say, look at Sam and Emily. Do you really think he would have let Leah go if he hadn't imprinted?" I was staring at the floor.

"I think you are just making up excuses. LOOK AT ME NOW!" he sighed in frustration.

"FINE!" I looked into Jake's eyes and I could see him freeze. So many emotions ran through his eyes and I felt my heart break. I didn't want him choosing me like this. I let tears fall down my face. Once he had gathered himself, he looked shocked.

"You were right…" he said. I avoided his gaze. "Don't do that. I need to see your eyes to make sure you're fine when I reset your nose." He sounded distant. "You may be good at keeping a straight face, but your eyes tell me everything." I took a deep breath. Jacob grabbed my nose and reset my nose. I screamed. That shit hurt. Embry handed me a tissue to clean my face of the blood. I turned and went back to my room to change my shirt. Why did I have to listen to Jacob? Why couldn't I have avoided him? I took a minute before walking back down the stairs and into the living room.

"I am sorry, Jacob." I said curling into Embry's side.

"I don't know what to say, Mia. This doesn't change anything. When you broke it off with me, it made me think. Quil was right about what he said to you. I have to be needed. Bella needs me, you don't." Oh but I do, Jacob. More than you realize I do.

"I think you should leave. It may be best right now." I replied. I heard Quil open the front door. "And could you both leave and go out the back?" they nodded. Embry kissed my head and Jacob just stared at me before following Embry. Man, all of this shit was starting to get to me. I really needed a break.

"Hey Mia, you ok?" Quil asked walking in the living room.

"Oh, yeah. So, do you wanna watch Texas chainsaw massacre, It, or…."

"IT!" Quil yelled pumping a fist in the air.

"Really? IT?" I asked. He nodded eagerly.

"Well, we don't have it…" I said throwing it out of the window that I had….opened? Oh those stupid sneaky wolves and their wolfie reflexes.

"Bullshit." He said jumping out the window and grabbing it. I laughed as he crawled back through it, movie in hand.

"You whale's vagina." I muttered.

"Oh that is your precious douche baggy ex." He snickered. I laughed.

Three things that I absolutely hate are spiders, snakes, and clowns. IT freaked me out bad and I was going to have really bad nightmares tonight. " I hope you know, you are staying the night with me and sleeping in my bed." I replied hiding behind and pillow…and Quil's legs.

"I would, but I can't I have to be home with my mom tonight." I guess I could call one of the dogs, they would eat him if he came after me.

"Ok then, I guess I could my brother or someone to stay with me, or I can sleep with my mom…" he laughed.

"Stop laughing at me." I whined. He laughed harder.

It was a few scary movies, board games, and video games later when Quil went home. I looked at the clock. One in the morning. Oh no…what am I going to do? I began pacing the living room, kitchen, and every other room. I had to call someone. I couldn't help but jump at every sound, no matter how small. I knew who I had to call. I picked up the phone and dialed the number. A minute later, Billy answered. "Billy". I said. I could feel my body shake and hear my voice shake.

"Mia, are you alright?" he asked.

"Is...Is Jacob there?" I asked.

"Not right now, sweetie. Are you ok?" he sounded panicky. I heard something fall downstairs and I huddled in the corner of my room.

"Nnno." I whispered. My door flew open and I saw something large standing in my doorway. I screamed and dropped the phone, scooting around my wall to where my baseball bat was leaning against the dresser. My entire body was shaking like a leaf at this point. It had started raining and my electric had gone out when I called Billy. The shadow moved toward me slowly. "Mia." It said. "Mia, its just me." I felt the hands on my arm and I panicked. I screamed again and kicked at the figure until I realized it was Jacob. I stopped and sat there shaking. He picked me up and held me against him before picking up the phone.

"It's ok dad." I heard him say. "I got her, she will be fine." He hung up and laid me on the bed. I felt him curl himself around me holding me tightly to him. "Have you been watching a certain scary movie?" he asked as I laid there trembling. The heat from his body began calming me down. I nodded.

"Quil picked it." I whispered. I felt Jacob began shaking and then I heard him take deep breaths. Finally his shaking stopped. I turned over and curled into his body. My face against his chest.

"He knows you hate clowns. I will kill him." He whispered. I shook my head.

"No, don't. Just don't leave me tonight Jake, I…I…I need you." I barely whispered. I felt his body tense and he pulled me even closer in a protective manner.

"Go to sleep, Mia. I'm right here." I felt his lips on my head and his arms wrapped around me tightly. It was right then that I was one hundred percent sure that I would fight her for him. Jacob had always been mine and she wasn't going to have him.

A couple days later I was at Emily's when Jared and Embry walked in talking shit. I looked at Emily and rolled my eyes. It was then that I glanced in the door way expecting Jacob, but the only person that I saw was Bella…the needy bitch. She looked at me and acted as though she saw right through me. She and Jared were exchanging some words, though I didn't pay attention. I was too busy glaring a hole in her fat head. Emily elbowed me and whispered for me to ignore her and be nice which caused Bella to smirk. I raised my eyebrow at her before flipping her off. Her shocked looked made room for my cocky smirk before Jared high fived me and I helped Emily. Ha bitch doesn't know who she is messing with. A second later Sam walked in and then Paul and Jacob. What the hell was going on and why was she here. I saw Jacob motion for Bella with his head before giving me a small smile. They turned and walked out. Paul looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What is your butt, shorty?" he asked hugging me.

"Bitch doesn't know who she is messing with." I replied before kissing his cheek and jumping down from his arms. Emily smirked and Sam just shook his head.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a few days later and I was forming a plan. That bitch has been stuck to Jacob ever since she found out what they were. She even tried to be nice to me, which I did not tolerate. Talking about kissing ass. Anyway, the boys had been chasing this crazy vamp since forever now and come to find out they were after miss fragile ass. She decided she was going to kill herself and now supposedly her sucky (bahaha) friend Alice is back. So…here we are all updated. I was sitting next to Paul and laughing about my plans when Jacob walked in. "she went after him." He said looking at Sam.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella went to Italy to save her leech." He said. I looked at Paul who rolled his eyes.

"There is nothing we can do Jacob." Sam sighed. Jacob sat down beside of me.

"What have you been doing today?" he asked me. I smiled.

"Things…" I said. Paul smirked.

"Like?"

"I bought you these today." I said holding up a leash and a collar.

"Seriously?" he said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah and this." I opened a bag and pulled out a shirt that said "bite me" on the front with a picture of fangs. He growled.

"Now Jakey poo, let's try this on." I slipped the collar on him and hooked him to the leash. HE snarled at me. I shocked him. Paul was rolling on the floor laughing. Jacob looked a little pissed. "Jaakkkee" I whined. "Edward would have loved his gifts if I bought him some." That did it I took off running out the back door and he was right behind me. He tackled me on the ground.

"Really Mia? You had to go there?" he asked. I was laughing so hard I was crying.

"Yeah, I did. I couldn't help it. What did you want me to say? Scooby Doo would have loved my gifts?" I asked. "Come on Jake werewolves bite people." I said.

"I'm not a werewolf." He said getting up and picking me up.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night…Scooby Doo?" I laughed. He shoved me.

Jacob and I spent the next few days together or with the guys. He seemed to be like his old self at times and then at others he was depressed. Quil had joined the boys at this point and well, they were all happy again. Today was like any other, I was hanging out with Emily and the guys at First Beach when Jacob came running out of the woods. "Guys, Charlie is like super pissed. I guess he is going to ground Bella and she won't be allowed to see Edward." He was on cloud nine I just shook my head.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you know he will just sneak into her room." I said rolling my eyes.

"She is right as usual." Quil said messing up my hair.

"Sure sure" Jake said coldly. Wow someone got ran over by the reality train.

"Wanna go get some ice cream?" Jake asked me. Ha this was going to be fun.

"Sure Sure." I said getting of my towel and slipping my shorts on over it.

"Then we can go see Billy." He cocked his eyebrow at me.

"Sure…"

"Ok! I get it!" I busted out laughing as everyone else did.

"Kind of annoying huh?" I asked pushing him playfully. He just rolled his eyes. We began walking up the beach to get to road. Neither of us were saying anything. I snuck a peak at Jacob and could tell that he was thinking really hard about something. His eyes always got a little cloudy and he got a crease between his eyes. And sometimes he even pursed his lips like he was doing now. I let out a small giggle. He turned and smiled that beautiful smile at me.

"What?" he asked in a deep husky voice. It always sent shivers through my body.

"You, when you think hard about something, you always make a funny face." I said laughing again. He chuckled.

"I do, do I?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded. "huh, I think you may be seeing things because Bella never noticed it." That hurt and sort of pissed me off.

"Oh really, well take it from someone who has known you all of their lives rather than someone who has known you all but five minutes." I replied coldly. His step faltered.

'I didn't mean it…"

"Yes you did." I said. He let out a breath.

"Mia…"

"No Jacob. I do not want to hear anything about the little bitch who ran off to save her ex. Do you want me to say I told you so now? Or later?" I asked. He glared at me.

"You know nothing." He said shaking. I took a step forward so that I was almost in his face. I hadn't realized I had grown so much. Even he looked a little surprised. I must have been about six foot now. Oh well that would have to wait.

"If you don't think I know what I am talking about then let me enlighten you. He will always be number one in her life and you will be second. I will bet you money right here and right now that his dead ass will be on the plane with her when she gets back."

"She won't take him back. She's not stupid enough to get hurt again." He said.

"On the contrary, she will be falling right back into the zombie's arms as soon as he sweet talks her ass." I answered before backing up. "Tell your dad hi for me, ok" I said before walking in the opposite direction and going home.

The last time that I spoke with Jacob after our argument was when he came running into Sam and Emily's pissed off. Bella had come back and was back with the leech. Leah and Seth had even phased a while back. Well it was when Bella had left. Harry had died and that is what triggered the anger. We were all surprised that Leah phased, but in all honesty I loved having her around.

It was a crappy, cloudy day out and Jacob was meeting Bella today. So I decided to go for a little hike. I quickly dressed in a pair of cut off jean shorts and a tank top before putting on my hiking shoes. I had just walked out the door when Jacob yelled at me. "Hey! Where are you going?" I kept walking to my car. "Mia…"

"What do you want Jacob?" I asked turning to face him.

"I was just wandering what you were doing."

"My ass, we haven't talked and now out of the blue, you want to know what the hell I am doing?" I asked crossing my arms. "What do you want?" he sighed and looked down in embarrassment.

"Can you go and get Bella for me?" he asked. "Her bloodsucker won't let her leave and her car is messed up." I rolled my eyes.

"You go get her.'

"I cant now that the Cullen's are back I cannot go there."

"Guess you're shit out of luck then aren't you?"

"Mia"

"Jacob" I arched an eyebrow…tempting him to say anything else.

"ple.."

"NO"

"Bu"

"No. find another way." I got in my car and drove away, leaving him standing there. As I crossed into Forks, I decided to swing by there. After all, my mom wanted me to drop off something for Charlie and well what better way than drop by his house.

I pulled up to the house and parked on the street. Before getting out, I grabbed the folder that had the information to give him and headed toward the house. I was getting ready to knock when I heard a car pull up. I turned and found a silver Volvo parked behind my car and a guy got out. He had copper hair and was white as a snow bank.

"Edward, right?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm Mia. Listen evidently your little girlfriend is trying to sneak to the res. You might as well let her, but in return how about me and you become best friends. Just like her and Jacob. Then they can know how it feels." I said bluntly.

"I can't hurt Bella anymore." He said sadly.

"Oh boohoo, she deserves it coming around and taking my man like she did." I thought about everything she ever did. I noticed as I did so he shrunk back. "What's your deal?" I asked.

"I can read your mind." He said.

"Well stay out of it, ass." I said just as the door opened. I smiled and at Edward. _Let the games begin._ I thought.

"Mia what are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"I brought these for your dad. My mom sent them. I didn't know you were dating this Edward. He has been my friend since he moved here." I replied smiling at him. He returned it genuinely. Bella looked a little peeved. I continued. "Who would have thought you would have been best friends with my ex-boyfriend and I yours! Man that is crazy. Maybe we could double date. Me and Edward, you and Jacob…what do you say?" Bella paled but just stuttered around avoiding the question. "Anyways, here is the papers, give them to your dad for me?" she nodded. I turned to Edward. "Call me when you have sometime and we will hang out." I replied. I went over my number in my head as I walked to the car. This was going to be so fun.

A few weeks later, Edward called. I was just finishing up getting my shower before bed. I had dressed and was climbing in when my phone rang. "Mia?" he said.

"Hey Edturd. What's up?"

"Bella is coming down there tomorrow. I was thinking that we could really mess with them by you coming to mine while Bella goes there. Hang out with my family and myself. Jacob will go nuts by you being around me." he chuckled.

"Oh hell, someone as devious as me… I am there!"

"Great, by the way, did you call me Edturd?" he asked.

"Well yeah, what did you want me to call you? Sparkles? Disco vamp? I am sure if I think hard enough I can come up with some good ones."

"Oh great. I will see you tomorrow around four?" he asked. I nodded. Then remembered he could not see me.

"Yeah, I will be there. Message me the directions, k"

"Alright. Goodnight Mia."

"Goodnight Edturd Sparkle Nuts." I laughed. I could feel him roll his eyes before he hung up.

"Who was that?" I jumped and turned to see Jacob standing in my room. 

"Creeper much?" I asked. He shrugged. "You know who it is."

"Why does he have yor number?"

"Cause we are friends that hang out together now. He needs me Jacob. Surely you understand that." I said. He growled.

"Yo are not going anywhere with him."

"Then you are not hanging out with Bella." I said flatly. HE glared at me.

"You're not my boss."

"Ditto".

"Don't make me tell Sam." Oh no he didn't.

"Don't make me beat her face in." I replied picking my nails.

"You wouldn't." Jacob said.

"Wouldn't I?" I looked up at him and he swallowed.

"I won't let you."

"I didn't ask your permission."

" I will hurt you if you lay a hand on her."

"I will cut your balls off if you get around her." Now he gulped.

"You're not being fair." He said.

"Who said I was playing a game?" I asked.

"Mia, don't do this."

"Jacob, maybe Edward and I would fall for each other and be out of your and Bella's way."

"You are choosing a vamp over me?"

"You chose a leech lover over me, what is the difference. The bitch looks as dead as they do. You must like that sort of thing." He growled and began shaking. I yawned. "Good night." I turned off my lamp and slid under the covers. "Shut my window when you leave. Thanks." The last thing I heard was my window slam and I was sound asleep. I would be in trouble tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the follows and reviews, and even making this story a favorite. I am trying to shake things up a little and put some twists and turns throughout the story. I hope to update more frequently if not, then I will make sure the chapters are longer. Don't give up on me now and keep the reviews coming please! I only ask that if you do not like the story, please do not be rude about it, just stop reading. Thanks so much!

The next morning I woke up around eight a.m. and couldn't get the smile off of my face. Let the games begin Jacob Black. I ran into the bathroom and got into the shower. I had just started washing my hair when the door burst open and someone jumped in the shower with me. I opened my eyes to see who it was, but the soap ran into them. Damn it burned so bad. I screamed and began splashing my eyes with the water. "Mia!" the guy said. I was too occupied to really listen to the voice to know who it was.

"Ow MY EYES!" I screamed. I slipped my hand out of the shower and grabbed the towel. I quickly wiped my eyes and opened them, suddenly relieved that the burning stopped. I turned around and found Quil, Paul, and Embry in the shower with me. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE SHOWER WITH ME!"

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HANGING WITH THE BLOODSUCKER!" Quil yelled back.

"BECAUSE I WANT TO. NOW GET OUT!"

"No until you answer the question, Mia" Embry said crossing his arms. I took a deep breath and really looked at the situation. I was under the shower head, Quil was leaning against the shower wall, Paul was on the other side checking me out and smirking. Embry was leaning the opposite wall, facing me. I went to answer when I heard someone else come into the bathroom. I was already covering my chest and vagina so no one could see them. The curtain opened and Jacob poked his head in.

"What the hell is going on in here?" he asked looking at each of us before getting in.

"Dude this is not a shower party. If you guys haven't noticed, I am naked and want to finish my shower. Well, Paul noticed." I said sending him a glare. He just wiggled his eyebrows at me. "You perv."

"Get out of the shower!" Jacob yelled at them. They began to get out single file when my mom opened the door. She just stood there watching as Embry stepped out, then Paul, then Quil. I shoved Jacob and he walked out next. I let out a breath and continued my shower until I heard the door close and my mom laugh a little.

"How many giant guys can Mia fit in a shower?" she laughed.

"Very funny mom. I was bombarded." I turned off the shower and grabbed my towel to wrap around me.

"Do I want to know?" she asked. I opened the shower curtain and found her sitting on the toilet seat.

"Mom, I don't even want to know." I mumbled going to brush my teeth. I felt my mom checking me out.

"Mia, you have gotten taller." She said standing up. I towered over the woman now. That is so weird. I better not turn into a ball of fur or I will be so mad. Ha that is what will turn me.

"Yeah Yeah. I think I will go into modeling now." I smirked. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room with her behind me. Only this time Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul, Seth and Leah were on my bed. I rolled my eyes.

"How many giant people can Mia…"

"Can it mom." I said. She laughed and walked back down the stairs. "Really guys? First the shower and now my bed? If it breaks you will hand make me another one." Right as I finished the statement Jared and Sam jumped through my window. "What is this follow Mia around like a puppy day?" I walked into my closet and shut the door to get dressed. I ended up putting on my new pair of jeans that were capris now, which was fine with me, and a fitted white t-shirt. I slipped on my flip flops and walked out, brushing my hair as I went.

"Ha! Mia just came out of the closet." Quil said. I rolled my eyes.

"Really, Quil?" I said. He just nodded. I quickly pinned my hair up and then faced the rest of them. "Why are you guys here?" I asked.

"Why are you going to hang out with Cullen?" Sam asked crossing his arms.

"Why are you being a bitch about it?" I asked. Here we go.

"Seriously? You know what they are and you are going to go there?"

"Well I figured if I was hung up on some bloodsucker, my IMPRINT may want me." I said. Jacob flinched.

"Mia, she needed me. I can't help I fell for her."

"You always hated these needy bitches and now you want one. Come on!" I replied.

"I like to be needed."

"So do I and if my memory serves me right, you always NEEDED me to take care of your horny ass. Just like I NEEDED YOU to take care of mine." I said fuming. "Isn't that needing someone? Wanting to see you, needing to see you, needing you around, that is me needing you. I do not need you to hold my hand, fight my fights, wipe my ass, or chew my food for me. I am not weak and I take responsibility for my actions unlike your little bitch of a girlfriend." I was on a roll. "Wait she is just your FRIEND she was never YOURS". By this time Leah was smirking and Paul was enjoying this little rant. Jacob just sat there so I continued. This needed to be said. "There is a difference, Jacob between being needed and having to be around. Being needed is when someone wants you to be around because they cannot stand being apart from you for one minute. It is someone loving you unconditionally. It is not being able to live without the other. Having to be around someone because they are weak, they cannot take care of themselves, or because you think that not being there will destroy them because of their pain for someone else, that is not being needed. That is Bella using you to rid her of the pain of the one that she needs. Stop being stupid!" Everyone was shocked but they recovered quickly. Jacob on the other hand was hard headed and mad. "You guys need to leave."

"Mia…" Sam began. Jacob jumped out of the window and ran.

"Stay away from me, Sam. If you have people watching me, you will regret it." I replied grabbing my keys. I left him standing in my room as I ran down the stairs and out the door. I called Edward on my way. He would be dropping Bella off earlier than what was necessary and I would be going with him. I parked at the small car park area and got out of the car, locking my doors. I was almost to the treaty line when Jacob pulled up and parked.

"what are you doing here?" he asked getting out.

"Edward is picking me up." I said not looking at him.

"You're not going." He said sternly and grabbed my arm to pull me to him. I was pissed. I felt like my whole body was a giant flame. He jerked his hand away and looked at me. "What was that?"

"What?"

"You felt like a ball of fire."

"Good maybe you will keep your hands to yourself."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like a bitch, Mia this isn't like you."

"Here is your reality check, people change and it sucks. You were my forever and unfortunately that is our fate. We are soul mates, but unlike the legends I have nothing over you. Not like Emily does Sam and Kim does Jared. Hell even two year old Claire has a spell on Quil."

"You are wrong." He said looking in my eyes. "I can't deny you anything." He said. I could hear Cullen's car. Oh Jake you should not have said that.

"Fine then, Kiss me Jacob. Kiss me like you used to. I want to know how you feel about me." he grabbed me and pulled me to him, kissing me with so much passion I felt weak. Just like before all this mess. Right then and there I knew what I had to do. I was going to make Jacob see what he meant to me and that I was the one he wanted and not her.

"Jake?" Bella said. Uh I really did not like her. He pulled away from me and looked at her. Confusion, anger, and finally annoyance when he looked at me displayed across his face.

"Sorry Bella, He is mine today." I ran my nails over the back of his neck and I felt him getting turned on against my leg.

"Mia…"

"I didn't mean you Jacob, I meant Edward." I said crossing the treaty line and hugging Edward to me. He would be really hot if he wasn't dead. He chuckled in my ear.

"I missed you too, Mia." Edward whispered in my ear. A chill rain through my body because his breath was cold against my skin.

"See you guys later." I said winking at Jacob. "And don't you worry, I will take good care of your friend, Bella." I smiled mischievously. I pissed her off…go me!

Edward and I got into his car and drove off. "You know, how are you with Jacob?" he asked a few minutes later.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"How did you end up with him?"

"We have sort of always been together." I replied looking out the window. "I could ask you the same about Bella."

"At first I didn't see anything great about her. I could see her in other peoples thoughts, she was pretty, but so was other girls. Then when I realized that I could not read her mind, she became a mystery that I had to solve. Her responses were never what I expected. It actually frustrated me."

"Do you think you would have fallen for her if you could have read her mind?"

"Honestly, no I do not think I would have. She would have just been another girl, I would not have even tried to get to know her. The only thing that would have changed that would be if her thoughts were different from others, less dramatic obviously and less self-absorbed." He looked over at me and in that instance I could see he was being open with me unlike he had been with anyone else. "Now it is your turn, what makes you think that you and Jacob would have been together without the imprint and without Bella being in the picture?"

"Stay out of my head while I find the words got it. Otherwise I would not even have to talk to you." He smiled and nodded. I took a few minutes and then answered.

"I just know that we would. We have always had this undeniable connection. We would finish each other's sentences and when one of us ran away or wanted to be alone, we could literally feel where the other one was. I could find him no matter where he was at. When we began dating it was intense. The love that we shared and when we were intimate it was so strong that it could be too much but yet you never wanted it to end. That is how I know that we were meant to be. Since she came in the picture, it is like those feelings and senses are numbing. I am still drawn to him but because he doesn't accept it and he wants someone else it is much weaker."

"Wow that sounds pretty powerful. Could you…could you let me see it from your point of view, the feeling?" I looked at him like he was crazy but then thought, why not? So I replayed our fiery relationship for him. When it was over he looked at me incredulously. "That is a strong feeling. Almost as strong as Bella and mine." I just shrugged. We ended up going to get lunch and went hiking. He was fast, but I could keep up as long as he didn't run. I got to know Edward and he was truly a nice guy, but that did not let his little bitch off the hook.

"I heard that." He said sitting down on top of a rock. I looked up at him from my place on a lower one.

"What?" I asked clearly confused.

"Your mind, it is very calming and peaceful, but at the same time you have a colorful vocabulary." I arched an eyebrow and he chuckled. "Must you always refer to Bella as a bitch?" I snickered.

"As long as she is acting like one, then yes." He shook his head. "Why is she going to Jacob's again?" I had to ask, even if it did sound a little childish and babyish.

"It doesn't" he assured me. " And because Victoria is after her."

"Then why did you bring me?" I asked. "Do you want me to be attacked?"

"Trust me, you can handle yourself. You don't need me to save you from anything supernatural." I just eyed him. "You will find out soon enough." He chuckled. "Come on, lets head back to my place."

"Is your family going to eat me?" I asked.

"No, you will find out what I mean when we get there." Now I was excited. We hiked back to the car and then was on our way back to his house when his cell phone rang. He was on there a moment, but when I heard "dog" in the sentence I knew Jacob had done something. Edward hung up the phone and looked at me. "Your butt licker decided to kiss Bella and she broke her hand." I just sat there. I was mad cause he tried to kiss her, but I found it hilarious that the fragile thing tried to punch a wolf. I chose the latter to focus on and burst out laughing. "Life is a comical thing for you isn't it?" he asked chuckling.

"Well yeah, never a dull moment."

"Well at least be mad when we get there for my benefit."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"If you are all laughing and stuff how can I threaten the dog?"

"Ohh I got your back Edwart." He rolled his eyes and sped up. I laughed at how fast we were going. He looked at me amused. "You have got to teach me to drive like this." I squealed. He busted out laughing.

When we pulled up to Bella's Edward slammed the door and went toward the house. "You go any faster and I swear you will look like you were in a marching band." He smiled and then put on his mean face. "Whoop there it is" I sang. The door opened and Bella stood there staring at Edward. Creepy Bella…_Ask her if she needs glasses!_ I shouted in my head. "Are you ok?" Edward asked her. _Really that is the best you got?"_ I sighed and leaned against the car as Edbeard called Jacob out of the house. They were arguing when Charlie came out and then Jacob stood beside me.

"Get away you stupid dog." I said glaring at him. "Go get turned down some more."

"Mia, get in the car so we can go home." I really didn't want to walk so I headed for the car. On the way, I stopped in front of Edward and kissed him on the lips before sauntering to Jacob's car and getting in. _Dude, no offence but you're a bad kisser. I like my lips soft. _

"Bye Mia. Call me later if you want." He said winking. Jacob was PISSED. He got in the driver's side and sped off. I was trying my hardest not to wipe my lips. They were freezing and he was dead and well just to get something straight I am NOT into necrophilia.

"What was that?" Jacob asked fuming.

"What?"

"Why did you kiss him?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because he is dead." He said the same time I thought it.

"Bella looks dead, why did you kiss her?"

"Because I wanted to convince her she loves me."

"Not like she loves Edward." I sang.

A while passed. School was still school and well Jacob and Bella weren't talking anymore so he was sulking. That and he would not leave me alone. I loved the attention I was getting from him and that I had him with me every day and sometimes he stayed over too. IT bothered me though that I was the replacement for her. I dressed in a white dress that came a little over half way up my thighs and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I walked down the stairs to get some breakfast when Jacob walked in and looked me over. "Hey, what are you doing here so early?" I asked leaning against the counter.

"I just got off patrol." He said, his eyes never leaving my legs. The way he was looking at me turned me on, and to be honest I didn't care if he used me right now, I wanted him to use me.

"So you came here?" I said turning toward the cabinets and reaching up to grab the pancake mix on the top shelf. I felt my dress rise up to show a little bit of my butt. I smiled to myself until I felt Jacob up against me. "Hungry?" I asked turning around and looking up at him. He licked his lips.

"Yes I am." With that he sat me on the counter and ripped of my panties in the process. He grabbed my knees and spread them before going down and licking my center. I leaned my head against the cabinet and shivered as his tongue worked itself all around. I gripped the edge with my right hand, and my left tangled into his hair. I moaned as he paid special attention to my clit. I felt every muscle tighten in my body and then I came. I cried out and pulled him up to my mouth to kiss him.

I sat up in the bed, sweaty and turned on…bad. My heart was racing and my clit was throbbing. I needed release and I needed it now. Particularly I need Jacob for that release or I would never be satisfied. I looked over at the clock, 3:00 a.m. I was about ready to call him when my window opened and he landed with a thud on my floor. He looked up at me, his expression mirroring mine. Without any words being spoken he grabbed me and pinned me against the wall before slamming into me. It felt good to have him in me again. I shuddered at the feeling of him completing me. The way we moved together was driving us over the edge. A few more hard thrusts and I would come undone in his arms like so many times before… _beep beep beep beep._

I opened my eyes and shut the alarm off. Really? That is so not fair. I was such a hot mess lately and nothing I did to release myself ever helped. My dreams nowadays were torture. I could barely look at Jacob without wanting to jump him. I also noticed he tried not to look at me either. I got up and showered and dressed in my dress from my dream. I found my sandals and slipped them on before pinning my hair up. Mom had went to work already so I decided on going over to Emily and Sam's. I walked out the door and up the road, my nervous getting the best of me. As I neared the house, I heard Sam arguing with the man of my dreams…literally. I keot on until I realized they were arguing over the graduation party. Sam didn't want Jacob to go, Jacob was going anyways, same old argument.

"Mia, tell Jacob he cant go." Sam said. I rolled my eyes.

"Let him get eaten." I said.

"Are you going?"

"Of course."

"Then you can watch him. But he has to take Quil and Embry too."

"I am not showing up with them." I said walking into the house to be met by everyone else.

"You're going to the Cullen's?" Leah asked. I nodded and sat down on her lap.

"Of course, torturing Bella is my main priority in life." I grinned. She just shook her head. "And Quil and Embry is going too." They both rolled their eyes and whined. "Thank your best friend Jacob."

"He keeps this up he won't have any friends." Embry said balancing his chair on two legs.

The rest of the day went by quickly. I found myself at the party with the three stooges coming in after me. Rosalie and I were great friends as well as Alice and the others. I still didn't care for Bella though. I guess Alice saw the decision that the newborn army was coming here so now it was a red alert between the Cullen's and the pack. The agreement was the pack was going to fight too and they were meeting the Cullen's in the clearing.

When we got back to Sam's Jacob informed everyone what was going on and I filled in the blanks. "I'm going." I said.

"NO your not." Jacob replied.

"Oh but I am." I answered. He rolled his eyes and then scolded me like a child. That pissed me off. I began shaking and before I knew it, I had sent Jacob flying. I froze as did everyone else. "See I am going." I said nonchalantly even though I was completely freaked out. I am one hundred percent sure that everyone was just as freaked as I was…or not. All I did was shove him and that was it.

"Well, Jacob I guess she is going." Leah smirked. Things were really getting interesting now.


	8. Chapter 8

Again, I only own my characters the rest are Stephanie Myers. And thanks everyone for the views. The way this story is going is just as surprising to me as it is you…enjoy.

I sat in between Paul's front legs and watched the fight as he sat behind me in his wolf form. Jacob was over near Bella all curled around her keeping her warm. I was jealous, and it was starting to get irritating. I leaned further into Paul and shivered. He must have felt me because in no time he was nudging me with his nose. "I'm ok. Just a little cold. That and I am a little pissed because the stupid prick is over there with miss bitch." Paul chuckled and I turned to look at Jacob who was glaring at me. "Stupid dog." I muttered knowing that he could hear me. I saw Edward's sister Rosalie look at me and smile as well as her hubby Emmet. I returned it. Emmet was a nice … dead thing… that liked almost everyone. Rosalie on the other hand was one mean bitch. I returned it before focusing my attention on the fight that was going on in front of me. _You know Edwurd we are going to have to up our game a little._ I thought looking over at Bella and Jacob. I turned my eyes to Edward and found he was staring at me. _What are you thinking?_ I asked. He seemed to come back to reality and threw me a smile. I returned it.

After a while of sitting there watching a blur going everywhere, I looked up at Sam. "Hey Sammie." I whispered. He looked at me from the corner of his eye before going back to the fight. "What are you doing?" I whispered again. He rolled his big eyes. "Better to see you with my dear…" He licked his teeth as he watched Carlisle and Esme fight. "Better to eat you with my dear…" I continued. I heard a few snorts behind me and even some wolfie chuckles. Sam growled and his ears twitched. "Better to…" Sam shot me a look. "Hear you with my dear." I finished chuckling. I looked over at Jacob who was smiling his wolfie smile. I rolled my eyes and stood up, dusting off my shorts. The fight was over and I was gonna walk home. I knew the way. As I began walking off, Edward stopped me. I looked up into his eyes and realized that Edward had become a big part of my life. Nothing like Jacob, but he was still important.

"Where are you going?" he asked holding my hand.

"Home. I am getting a little tired." I replied blocking my thoughts. He stood there staring into my eyes before he spoke.

"Why are you blocking me?" he asked.

"Because I want some thoughts to be mine only. Besides these thoughts are confusing me." I sighed.

"Yeah, I have been a little confused myself lately." He whispered. I stepped forward and put my arms around his waist.

"You will figure it out, Eddie. You always do." I pulled back and smiled. "see ya later?" I asked. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"I'll call you later." I nodded and began walking off when my name was yelled. I turned around and saw Bella walking toward me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, my hands automatically going to my hips.

"Why are you over here hanging all over Edward?" she asked getting closer to me. I looked down at her.

"Really? You are over there with Jacob, who thinks he has a chance with you because you lead him on, leaving your boyfriend alone." I said. "Really? If you don't want Jacob that way then you need to say so. You both need to straighten out your shit and quit leading everyone on. Quite frankly, if you two can't take care of our needs, then we will take care of each other's." Bella pulled her hand back to slap me. I waited for it, staring her down but all that I saw was her fly backwards when she was an inch from my face. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Edward.

"Told you, you have nothing to worry about." He leaned over and kissed my cheek before going to help Bella. I smirked and looked at Jacob.

"Take me home?" I asked. He growled before laying down. I climbed up on his back. Jacob was pissed at me, I know. I also know that he would not leave me behind. He still loved me more than anything but he was blinded by that bitch. He was going to see her true colors. I would make sure of it.

All the way home, I didn't speak. I had so much on my mind between Jacob and Bella, and also something I had not mentioned to anyone. I received an offer to start college classes next year, so I would be skipping my junior and senior years at La Push and then leave for Stanford, yes Stanford, in the fall. I was so excited. I really needed to talk to my mom and brother before I told anyone else. I was suddenly brought back to my thoughts when Jake stopped and about threw me over his head. I grabbed the top of his snout, half of my hands going in his mouth in the process, so that I would not go over his big head. Once I steadied myself, I sat up and then hopped off his back and began walking the path to my house. "Mia, wait." Jacob said running up beside of me a minute later.

"What do you want?" I asked sleepily.

"You have been really quiet lately." He said kicking a rock and shoving his hands into his pockets. Typical Jacob move that was. "Everything ok?"

"I have just had a lot on my mind is all. Big decisions to make, figuring some things out."

"Anything that I can help you with?" I just looked at him. He can be a sweetheart, but that is not the side that I had seen in a long time. This Jacob right here, this is the one I knew. No matter how mad we were at each other, we could still talk and solve the issues or problems together. Only this time, I feel like I am all alone in this. I mean, if I tell him about Stanford now and that I would be moving to California, he would go all wolfie bitch Bella on me. By the way, when he throws a fit, we say he is throwing a Bella. I of course am the mastermind that came up with it and it kind of stuck with everyone else too.

"No Jacob, for once this is not something that you can just fix." I said looking at him. I could at least be half truthful with him. "You know how I feel about you and Bella. And even if you decided to be with me instead of her, I don't think I could do it. I have been let down, walked on, taken for granted, and took all the anger that was meant for her just so that you didn't have to hurt her feelings. I am tired Jacob of all of this. I do not care that you are a shape shifter, or that all of my friends and my brother are. I do care how I have been treated and I do not deserve it. Neither does Edward. You and Bella do not see the pain you are causing us nor do you care as long as she gets her way in leading you around. I am seriously done with all of it." I sighed sitting down on a log. He just looked at me while he took it all in. " I think you should keep your distance from me, Jacob. I am tired of getting hurt and that is all I get from you now. I don't know who you are since she came into the picture. You used to be strong and independent. You did what you wanted, thought for yourself and was happy all of the time, care free."

"That was until this all happened." He said looking down at me.

"No Jacob. I believe if you weren't all hung up on her and causing yourself all of this misery, than you would be just as happy as Seth about all of this." I stood up and looked at him one more time. "You have become as vulnerable a human as she is. You aren't my Jacob anymore. I can't hold on to something that doesn't love me the same way as I love them. I deserve to be happy too and from what it looks like, it will never be with you again. Goodbye, Jacob." I walked all the way back home. I could feel the pain ripping through my body as I walked away from Jacob until finally an excruciating pain dropped me to my knees. I let out a scream so painful that it echoed through the forest, only to have a wolf's painful howl match mine. Then it was over.

I slowly stood up and dusted the dirt from my legs. Did I always have to be so damn clumsy? I didn't feel like myself. I felt like something was missing, but I had no idea what it was. The sun was setting so I made my way home. I really needed to talk to my mom and to Sam. I had to let them know about college. Hell I had to tell the guys too. My best friend Jacob would be heart broken. I walked into the house a few minutes later. My mom was sitting at the bar. "Hey mom, can you call Sam. I really need to talk to you guys about something."

"Sure hon. Have you and Jacob worked everything out?" I looked at her confused. Were we fighting?

"Um, what do you mean? Did I miss something?" I asked laughing.

"I know there was a rift because he was chasing that Bella Swan and you and him are meant to be together."

"Gosh mom, will you stop with all of that. I told you. Jake and I are friends. We have always been friends nothing more. How could I date him?" I got up and walked to the fridge while she called Sam. That woman could be really weird sometimes. I had just grabbed a coke and turned around only to see Sam standing there. "Really, got to pull that wolfie crap?" he chuckled. "Before we have this meeting, I think mom's head needs to be checked. How many times have I told her I do not like Jacob Black that way? We have only been friends all our lives." Sam looked a little off, maybe even a little nervous. "Anyway, I got an early acceptance to Stanford. I leave in the fall." They looked shocked and then happy.

"Congrats little sis." Sam said hugging me to him. Mom was next.

"Thanks, I am extremely happy." I replied. " I guess I should tell everyone the good news later huh?" They both nodded. "Alright well, since I am hanging out with Edward tomorrow, I need to get some sleep. Good night." I hugged them all and then went to bed.

_Third Person POV_

Sam looked at his mom. "She remembers Jacob, but not ever loving him or being with him… that is not right, Sam. What is going on?" Allison asked.

"I do not know but I will find out. Nothing has changed with Jacob at all." Sam ran out the door and into the woods. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. Jacob had been acting different when he walked into Emily's. He had been upset but would not tell anyone. He was a few feet from the door when it opened and the guys came out playing around. Jacob was one of them, though he did not have that same interest like he always did. "Ok guys, everybody listen up." They all stopped and looked at him. "Something is wrong with Mia. Jacob, you need to speak up and tell us what happened." Jacob nodded.

"She was going home when we got back here. I stopped her because she had been so quiet. She told me she had a lot on her mind and that I could not help her this time. She went on about me and Bella and finally she said she realized that she deserved to be happy and it would not be with me anymore. That I am not that same Jacob I used to be. She walked away and then this incredible pain ripped through em so fast I changed in a second without expecting it. I heard her scream and then it was over. I feel empty and lost since then Sam." Jacob said. The guys looked between Jacob and Sam. They didn't understand.

"What is wrong with Mia?" Paul asked. Jacob couldn't help but feel a little jealous at that.

"She doesn't ever remember loving Jacob or even being with him." Everyone grew quiet.

"You don't think…" Jared said. Sam sighed.

"Mia broke the imprint." Jacob looked shocked as did everyone else. Leah was shocked.

"What happens now?" Jacob asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means, we have to talk to the Elders." Sam said.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright! Thanks so much for the reviews! I think you waited long enough so let's begin shall we? FYI most of this chapter is more so a filler until you get close to the end. There is a reason for all of this I promise you that.

Everyone walked out of Emily's house quietly. Each one had so many thoughts running through their heads that no one said a single word. Leah kept casting glances at Sam. Why hadn't they tried harder to fight it? How come with so little words, Mia was able to break the imprint? They had always been told it was painful for the imprinter to be away from his soul mate, so why were things so different for Mia and Jacob? Or were they? Maybe Sam and Emily didn't try as hard as they said they did. Leah looked over again and caught Sam's eye. He was confused but yet she could see the regret in his eyes. She wanted to go to him, to comfort him, but she wouldn't. Not right now, not until this was all figured out.

Jacob on the other hand was hurting. He missed her with every inch of himself. He was so used to her smiling face and her sarcastic comments. It was so silly to be thinking that when he had just saw her an hour ago, but there was something so final about her words. He knew she was done with his bullshit. He knew that he hurt her bad, but he couldn't help it. He had been with her so long that it was all comfortable. No matter the pull she had on him then, or now. The way that just one look from her would set his body and soul on fire so much so that he could not look away from her seductive green eyes. The green eyes that would shine like the moon on a clear night when she was happy. When she was excited it was as if they made their own light that would dance when she spoke. He could see every emotion in her eyes. When she had walked away from him, her eyes were cold. They held no emotion for him whatsoever. No matter how much he wanted to prove to himself that he could win Bella, at the end of the day it was a game for him. Edward was a challenge and Jacob has accepted that challenge. Never once paying attention to how much he was tearing the girl that he really loved apart. It had always been Mia, she was everything to him. Bella was just a game that he wanted to win. At first he didn't realize it, but seeing Edward and Mia together put it all in perspective. HE knew if he got Bella in the end that he would end up leaving her just like that bloodsucker did.

It wasn't long before they saw Billy's house up ahead. Emily had called to let him know they were on their way. Sam loved Emily. He never wanted to hurt Leah and now that all this happened with Mia, he wondered if he and Emily didn't try hard enough. Maybe they could have broken the imprint and then he and Leah would have been getting married and having kids. He sighed and looked at Leah one last time before Billy came rolling out onto the porch. "Is everything ok, Sam?" he asked looking at the group that stood before him. He looked at his son who looked pale and miserable. "What is going on?" Billy asked again.

Jacob went to speak but Sam intervened. "We don't know exactly, Billy. Mia and Jacob got into an argument. We heard the screams from both of them and then it was over. Mia doesn't remember ever loving Jacob or being with him. She sees him as always being her best friend." Billy looked shocked.

"Jacob, you need to tell me exactly what happened." Jacob nodded and launched into the story again, not leaving out any details. When he finished, Billy went in the house and called the others. Within five minutes they had showed up. The pack and the Elders piled into the small house to really think about what was going on and find out what they needed to do. What none of them realized was Old Quil knew what was going on. Mia had spoken with him about a story that she had found in Joseph's book of Quileute legends.

"Mia! Wake up. You have to break the news to everyone." I woke up and glared up at my mom. I don't think she took it seriously because she just laughed.

"Let me sleep a little longer. PLEEEEAAASSSEEEE" I whined.

"Get up, Mia"

"Stupid Jacob always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." I replied sticking out my tongue. I heard him laugh.

"Really Mia. Come on Emily is waiting for us. She wants us over for lunch today."

"Then wake me up at lunch." I groaned slowly drifting off again.

"I did." With that I didn't hear anything else. I was almost asleep until I was picked up and thrown over a shoulder.

"Jacob, you hairy mongrel sit me down right now."

"Nope. We are going to Emily's." I felt a cold breeze and realized that he had opened the window. I opened my eye just as he jumped out it.

"You stupid DOG! How dare you try to kill me like that? Sam will have your face." I threatened.

"Aww, I was hoping you would like this face." He swung me down so I was facing him and my legs were wrapped around his waist. He was pouting.

"Poor Jakey don't feel loved." I said in a baby voice and petted his cheek. "Is Bella not paying attention to him?" He was glaring now.

"Eh. She can have her bloodsucker. I have my eye on someone else. The one person who deserved my attention all along." He winked and threw me back over his shoulder.

"Jacob, you get weirder every day."

"Yeah? I guess that's why we are best friends huh?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Takes a weirdo to know one." I rolled my eyes.

"Real original Jake."

When we arrived at Emily and Sam's everyone was already there. No surprise there at all they never left. Those boys were too afraid they would miss something that Emily was cooking. As I looked around the kitchen, I spotted Leah sitting in the corner by herself. I walked over and sat on her lap. "Leah," I whispered. "Are you okay?" She looked at me and nodded. I sat there studying her face for a minute. She met my eyes and they were full of immense sadness. In that moment, I felt my mood shift. It was like I knew how she felt. Like that had been my reflection before. I felt the tears slide down my face. Leah wiped them away.

"Why are you crying?" she asked. I spoke before thinking.

"The sadness that I saw in your eyes, I recognized that same look. I had seen it in my reflection before, but I am drawing a blank as to why. I felt it all over again." In that moment I could hear the silence fall over everyone in the room. I turned and looked at everyone around me they were all looking at me. "So, I know I am weird but geez you guys." I said getting up and walking over to Jacob. I leaned into his side and Paul slammed his fork down and went out the door. I looked up at Jacob who just shrugged and then followed him outside. A minute later I heard snapping sounds and a few trees fall. I rolled my eyes and say down in Paul's spot and began eating the rest of his pie. "I figured you would have your pups under control Sammie." I snickered. Before he could answer, Embry spoke up.

"Hey Mia Bug, do you ever remember reading any legends lately?" he asked.

"Really? I already know that you guys turn into giant dogs and the imprint legend." I replied.

"He means any other legends." Quil said. I sat there and thought about my past few days. It was as if I have never lived them. I was always good at remembering what I did from day to day, but I was drawing a blank.

"I…I don't know. I can't remember anything at all from…well I don't remember that either." I stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I need to think." I went out the door to run into Jacob and Paul.

"Where are you going short shit?" Paul asked.

"I will see you guys later, I just need to clear my head is all." They nodded, but Jacob had a look of concern on his face. I gave him a small smile and jogged toward the house.

I had been in my room for a good thirty minutes when I decided to wash the sheets on my bed. As I pulled the fitted sheet off the bed, a piece of paper fell onto the floor. I picked it up and read it.

_I am writing this as a reminder. Right now there is no remembering much of anything. That is why I wrote this to ease the confusion. The reason behind the so called memory loss is because of a legend that I found. If it all works out right, the imprint will be restored. If not, it can be fatal to my health. That is a chance that I am going to take. Read the legends to jog a memory and no matter what you remember, know that I have the faith that everything will turn out okay. The good will come once the bad is completely back. This is the last resort to get him back. I am not supposed to be writing this, I cannot give anything away. It is crucial that everything happens at the right time. When everything is remembered it will be in my hands to make the decision and everything that is experienced along the way is natural. Embrace it and do not dwell on why, it will come in time. _

As I read this, I smiled. Of course I would read something like this. I am the only person around here that would leave myself a note when I don't know what the hell is going on. Hell I am the only one that would get myself in this kind of situation. Now to find where the book is that held all of the legends. I still hadn't broken the news about going away to college. I guess the time will come when it does.

_At Emily's…_

"What the hell do you think you guys were doing?" Emily yelled. All of the guys other than Jacob and Paul were outside. They were too busy getting scolded about their little incident earlier in the evening. Both boys were standing in the middle of the kitchen with their heads hung low. "What would you do if she would have remembered you two fighting over you hurting her Jacob?"

"Emily…I"

"Jacob Black, I do not care if you would want to hurt her now or not, you did then and because of that you are in the trouble you are now." She smacked him with a wooden spoon. "We love Mia and while you guys are out there acting like a bunch of freaking babies. She is confused as to why she cannot remember anything. ou two should be looking for answers instead of walking around with your heads up your asses. I dare you two to go all wolfie with me. It will only prove that I was right." Emily looked between the boys before shoving them out the door to get out of her face.

Once they were outside, Emily sat down at the table. There had to be a reason why Mia said what she did to Jacob. She would have never let him go that easily without a fight, unless this was her way of fighting back. But how would she fight back if she didn't remember anything, or remember her being with Jacob…. Oh SHIT! That had to be it. "Sam! Get in here now."

Sam was outside with the guys discussing the situation that they had at the moment when he heard Emily yell for him. He ran in the house, leaving the others to talk amongst themselves. "What is it Emily?" he asked. Her eyes were shining at the moment and it was as if he knew. "You know what is going on with Mia." He stated.

"I think so." Emily said smiling. "Think about it Sam. Mia is a tough girl, she would not let Bella have Jacob that easily. She knew what she was doing when she said what she did to Jacob." Sam was confused now. "Gee Sam, do I need to spell it out for you. This is how Mia is fighting for Jacob. By forgetting them being together. He needs to be needed and this is MIA NEEDING HIM." Sam smiled. That is right. Mia knew by not having her memories, Jacob would always want to be with her to take care of her. She knew Jacob loved her so in this way, he would realize how much he still loved her.

"There has to be consequences to this. Mia would have figured out every part before acting. Now we know the why, we need to know what could happen. And Emily, Jacob cannot know any of this, it could all backfire if one little thing is messed up I'm sure. So let's go talk to Old Quil, he acted as if he knew something at Billy's but never said a word." Sam and Emily walked out of the house and began walking through the trees towards Old Quil's.

_Back at Mia's…_

I decided to lay down and take a small nap before looking at the books. I felt that once I began reading it would not be something that I could easily put down until I had gathered the information that I was meant to. Whatever that information was exactly I did not know.

Thirty minutes later I woke up and decided to go to the diner in Forks. My mom was working tonight and I was going to be alone so getting food from there and getting some movies for the night sounded pretty good. I had just pulled out of my driveway when Jacob jumped in front of the car. I screamed and slammed on the brakes, which caused me to hit my head on the steering wheel. I leaned my head back and laid my hand on my forehead where there was a throbbing pain. "Oh my gosh, Mia" Jacob said once he opened my car door. "I am so sorry, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said opening my eyes to look at him. "What the hell were you doing jumping out in front of me?" I asked.

"I didn't exactly mean to jump out in front of you. I was going to go to your door but you backed out and tada I was in front of your car." He said.

"Yeah Yeah."

"Seriously. So where are you going? I was coming over to see if you wanted to hang out since your mom had to work."

"I am going to Forks to the diner and then getting some movies to bring home to watch. You want to go with me? I will buy you some food" I sang the part. He chuckled. I watched as his eyes lit up and that beautiful smile brightened up his whole face. I felt myself begin to melt under his gaze before I cocked my eyebrow at him…

"Okay, Okay, I will go with you." He said walking around and getting in the passenger's side.

"You know, you could have shut my door." I said shutting it and looking over at him. He just smiled and I drove off toward Forks.

In no time at all we were pulling up to the diner. Chief Swan's cruiser was parked outside so that meant that Bella must have been with Edward. "What'll it be kids?" Jackie asked. She was friends with my mom for years. Before Jake's mom died, Sarah, my mom, and Jackie were always together.

"I want the grilled chicken sandwich with lettuce, tomato, and extra mayo." I began.

"With a side of fries and a chocolate milkshake." Jackie finished.

"That is right. What do you want Jakey poo?" I asked teasingly.

"Well I would like four cheese burgers, a side of fries and tator tots, and a large sweet tea." He said.

'"Growing boy." Jackie laughed. "It will be about ten minutes." We both nodded and sat down at the bar when Chief Swan walked up.

"I see you guys are okay now." He said looking between us. I glanced over at Jake in confusion. Chief Swan continued. "Well I am glad to see you two worked through your problems, but Jake did you really need to shut Bella out altogether? I mean she misses you." I felt a familiar feeling of anger and resentment run through me.

"Listen, I didn't shut Bella out. I have just been with Mia. That is all. I have been busy spending time with my best friend. Is that so wrong?"

"So now you and Bella are going to play those games? She is too busy for her friends due to Edward being back and you are being the same way because you and Mia are getting along again? You teens confuse me." As I listened to the conversation between the two of them, I started to remember things in pieces. Me and Jake arguing because of Bella. He ditching me to spend time with her and leaving me out. All the times I was stood up or put on the back burner because of her. I began to feel a little light headed. At that moment Jackie sat our food down on the counter in front of us.

"Mia, you do not look so well." She said. I felt a cold sweat break out all over my body. Jake stopped talking to Charlie and looked at me. In turn he began to pale.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah let's just go ok?" he agreed and took the money from my hand and laid it on the counter before picking me and the food up and heading to the car. He gently sat me in the passenger's seat before getting in and heading back to the Rez. On the way he kept casting worried glances at me. "What about the movies?" I asked.

"How about I just go raid Sam and Emily's collection and bring them back to you."

"Sounds good but only if you watch them with me." I said. Suddenly I felt the need to not let him out of my site. Like I would die if he wasn't next to me. It was as if he was like a life line for me.

After getting me into the house, he ran to Sam's to get the movies. He was gone maybe five minutes when he came back through the door. We ate and watched the shows. Around midnight the last movie was coming to an end. I felt an overwhelming feeling of panic take over my body. It was because he was going to leave. "Jake, stay with me tonight." I said trying to catch my breath. He nodded and I instantly calmed down.

"Are you sure you are ok?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I do know that just the thought of you leaving me, causes me to get sick and to panic. I need you to stay with me. Physically. I do not know what is going on but you cannot be away from me. Promise me, right now."

"I promise. I will help you through this. Whatever it is." He picked me up and carried me to my room. After changing, I snuggled into his side in my bed and began to fall asleep. I felt safe and healthy in his arms. What was I going to do?


End file.
